Loving A Gladiator I
by Alexandria1327
Summary: When she was born, Cassandra was merely a peasant living in the land of Gaul. After the death of her parents, she was raised by her older brother, Crixus. At some point in their life, they were forced to become slaves and eventually the siblings found their way to the house of Batiatus. There, Crixus became the Champion of Capua and Cassandra... She fell in love. This is her story.
1. Loving A Gladiator

_Before the rebellion led by Spartacus,_

 _and even before he was a gladiator in the house of Batiatus,_

 _the house was not as famous as it was_

 _when he fought in the arena for it._

 _When Quintus Batiatus was still trying to become known,_

 _he purchased two slaves,_

 _who were building the new Arena of Capua._

 _The two slaves were brother and sister from the land of Gaul._

 _The brother had started a fight with another slave,_

 _when Quintus Batiatus saw him and_

 _bought him to make him a Gladiator._

 _Fearing to be separated from his sister,_

 _the brother begged Batiatus to take her as well._

 _Batiatus almost didn't take her,_

 _but when another Roman convinced him,_

 _he bought both siblings._

 _He made the brother a recruit,_

 _and the sister a bodyslave for his wife, Lucretia._

 _That was the day when the house of Batiatus became the home to Crixus,_

 _who would one day become the Champion of Capua,_

 _and Cassandra, who would become best friend to Naevia and later,_

 _the lover to the God of the Arena, Gannicus._


	2. Chapter I - House of Batiatus

Chapter I

~ House of Batiatus ~

* * *

"Have eyes ever beheld such a marvel?" asked Quintus Batiatus in wonder as he looked at the slowly rising Arena of Capua.

"A sight to put the Circus Maximus in Rome to bitter shame." answered Marcus Decius Solonius as he walked next to his friend. Batiatus glanced at Solonius and then back at the arena. "We will be the ones shamed if grand ceremony passes absent our gladiators. We must force advantage before opportunity slips from grasp."

Solonius shook his head and said calmly: "No, we must be patient. Your father would venture forth with respect and caution." "Then a blessing he is not present." Quintus again insisted. "Perhaps we should send word to him in Sicilia? Petition advice?" Solonius offered to Quintus. "I can already divine the content of his reply. Which is why he never rose above his humble station. Fuck patience." Quintus said. "Look to Tullius for the way. A simple merchant, yet he gives honored counsel to the Magistrate and all the rest of the noble shit eaters of Capua."

"Truth told, yet at excessive volume." Solonius told him quietly. "I would shout his praise to the fucking heavens. His hands shaped events, resulting in the erection of the new arena. He supplies slaves from the farthest reaches of the Republic to speed it's completion. Through the ambitions of Tullius, Capua is elevated." Quintus explained. "A lesson to be studied and reproduced in kind." He continued. "Is that all?" asked Solonius. "A simple task then, Batiatus."

"Between us, we have the greatest gladiators in Capua. Barca, Acadeus, Gannicus... Men forged into something beyond their worth. Beyond anything that smug little piss, Vettius, could ever hope to offer." Batiatus said. Just as he said it, he and Solonius saw two men fighting in front of the base of the new arena. "Perhaps Tullius should not have strayed so far abroad in acquiring slaves." Solonius explained to Batiatus' ear. They stepped forward just when the slave was about to be whipped.

"Hold!" ordered Batiatus. The slaver who was about to whip the slave turned towards them. "This one of good Tullius slaves?" Quintus asked him. "It is." the man explained cautiously. "I would make purchase." Quintus told him. "Purchase?" Solonius asked him. "What's the man's worth?" Quintus asked, ignoring Solonius. "He is not for sale." told the man. "Fifty denarii." Quintus offered. "The man is barely worth ten." the man told Quintus. "Why would you pay such a sum for a shit Gaul?" he asked. "Shit?" Quintus asked the man. "Do you not see the promise in his eyes? The spark smouldering in his breast? I would give it tender, to ignite in the arena!" Quintus explained while pointing at the slave. "Fifty?" the man asked him again, eager to receive so much money. "Well, add another five to weight your own purse." Quintus said. The man nodded and Quintus turned to Solonius. "Lend me 20 denarii." he asked. "You pay too much for the man." Solonius insisted. "The man is nothing. I pay to gain favour with Tullius." Quintus insisted. He then gave the money to the man behind him, and the man looked at Quintus. "What of the slave's sister?" he asked. Quintus and Solonius then saw the young woman behind the slave, who had long, dark brown hair that was horribly tangled and the same brown eyes as her brother. The woman's clothing was ripped, and barely hiding anything. "The two cannot be separated. The girl always screams for him when separated." The man explained. "I don't need another normal slave." Quintus said, when Solonius leaned closer to him and said: "Perhaps she could be another bodyslave for Lucretia. She could use more help." As Quintus thought of his friend's words, he nodded. "Very well. I'll take them both." he said to the buyer. He looked at Quintus and calmly explained: "If you're buying her as well, you're going to have to pay more." "Fine. I'll give you five denarii for her." Quintus said as Solonius gave him the money needed. He gave the money to the buyer and he said: "A waste of coin. The shit fuck will never be a gladiator." Quintus looked at the slave and said calmly: "Even the lowest man can rise beyond the heavens, tempted with the proper reward."

* * *

Cassandra POV:

As Batiatus led me inside his villa, I looked around. The villa was beautiful. The corridors were surrounded with tall columns made of white marble and there were curtains between the columns. Some of the curtains were of colors I had never seen. There was a pool in the center of the columns that was absent water. As we walked through the corridors, we arrived at a balcony. I glanced down from the balcony's ledge and saw numerous men fighting against each other with wooden swords and shields. They must have been the gladiators the man who bought me talked about. And now my brother was to become one of them? He told me earlier of his wishes to become a gladiator.

* * *

" _A gladiator?" I asked my brother as we had just come to get more bricks of stone to be carried to the unfinished arena. "You wish to be a slave who would kill for someone's entertainment?" I asked him in anger. "No, Cassandra. I wish to be a man who fights to achieve glory and honor." Crixus answered. "Glory and honor? The only thing you will achieve is death! I would not have my only brother, who has been my only family for as long as I remember, slaughtered in the arena while the people cheer for your death!" I yelled at him. Crixus stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "What would be better? Being a slave here, where we barely get food and water no matter how hot the sun burns, or being a slave in a villa where we would have food, water and a place to live for the rest of our lives?" As Crixus said that to me, he put his hands gently on my cheeks and while looking me in the eye, said with a kind voice: "You are my sister, Cassandra. After the death of our parents, i've raised you myself. You were so small when they died so you don't remember much of them. But on the day they died, father and mother made me promise that I would protect you until I breathe my dying breath. And I am not going to break my promise." I smiled a small smile at his words. "I am not going to let you live like we live now. You barely have any strength left and sooner of later, we will die of thirst and starvation if we continue to live like this. I wish to become a gladiator not only for myself, but also for you."_

* * *

I smiled at the memory of my brother's words, and as I walked on the balcony with Batiatus, I saw a woman standing next to the balcony doors with a female slave. As we walked toward them, the woman looked at us and smiled. "Quintus. How did your talk with Solonius go?" she asked Batiatus with a caring voice. She must have been his wife, Lucretia, judging from the beautiful and colorful clothes she was wearing. "It went well." Batiatus answered. "I see you have brought a slave with you?" Lucretia said as they turned to look at me. "Yes. When I was in the market with Solonius, we saw a Gaul fighting with another slave. I could see a fire burning in his eyes, waiting to be unleashed in the arena." "A recruit?" Lucretia asked. "One that I know will bring honor and glory to the house of Batiatus." Quintus proclaimed. "And the girl?" Lucretia asked, nodding towards me. Quintus looked at me as well. "The girl is the Gaul's sister. The slaver said that they cannot be separated from each other. I was hoping that she would become another bodyslave for you. Melitta has so much work, so maybe the girl could be of help to her." Quintus explained. Lucretia looked at me from my toes to my hair for a moment and then turned to Melitta. "Very well. Melitta, would you go get Naevia? She's not that busy at the moment, so she can help the girl get ready and then show her the villa." "Yes, domina." the woman named Melitta said and quickly walked away. I looked at Lucretia cautiously as she stepped closer to me. She smiled and asked: "What is your name, girl?" "Cassandra." I answered quietly. "Cassandra. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I smiled a shy smile at her words. "You don't need to be scared, Cassandra. You are a slave, but we will take care of you here. I promise you that."

* * *

A while after my arrival, I was standing on one of the villa's corridors. Lucretia had told me to wait there for the slave that was going to help me. She had also told me that there were no chores for me to do today, so I could spend the day getting used to the villa. As I stood there, I soon heard light steps coming my way. I looked to my left and saw a woman who wasn't more than maybe a year or two older than me, with brown skin, darkbrown hair and even darker eyes. As she walked to me, she smiled. "Are you the new slave?" she asked me and I answered by nodding. She smiled again. "You don't need to be scared. I am Naevia. What's your name?" "Cassandra." I said with a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. "Come. Let's get you bathed and I will give you proper clothes."

* * *

Some time later, me and Naevia were sitting on the bed in her chamber. I had been in a bath and now I was wearing a lightgreen dress that revealed more than I would have liked it to. It revealed my legs from my ankles to my knees and the outer sides of my legs were revealed. It also revealed much of my belly and chest, but it was tied with brown leatherstraps just under my breasts, in the middle of my waist and it was tied together with string around my neck. I also had a wider leatherpiece around my neck, as sign of me being a slave. As we were sitting on the Naevia was brushing my slightly wet hair. It was already straighter than I had seen it in years. "So where did the dominus buy you?" Naevia asked me. "I was building the new arena with my brother. He started a fight with another slave and Batiatus saw him." I asnwered her. While I had spent time with Naevia, I had grown more relaxed around her. I had found out from her that she had been a slave for Batiatus since she was a child and she had told me many things about the house where I was to be a slave in from then on. "You have a brother?" I nodded and smiled as I answered: "Crixus." "Did Batiatus buy him as well?"

"Yes. He bought my brother to be a gladiator and me... He bought me only because me and my brother can't be separated."

"Why not?" "My brother is very protective of me. He raised me after our parents died." Naevia looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I don't really remember them. I was very small when they died." I told her.

While I was talking, she had brushed my hair and she put the comb on a small table. I smiled at her. "Thank you, Naevia." "For what?" She asked. "For being so nice to me. And for brushing my hair." She smiled at my answer and stood up. Then she pulled me up as well. "You don't have to thank me." she said with a smile upon her face. "Now go. We both need to sleep. Especially you. You will accompany Lucretia and Melitta to the marketplace at noon. Gannicus is going to fight against another gladiator there." she continued. "Who's Gannicus?" I asked her, since I did not know about everyone yet. "He's the champion of this house. But beware, if you ever are forced to be alone with him, be careful." Naevia explained. I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" I asked. "Gannicus has the reputation of a womanizer. Almost every woman that sees him falls for his charming looks and arrogant grin. Especially young and innocent girls like you should be careful." she said with seriousness in her voice. "Now go." she continued with a smile. I smiled back. "Good night, Naevia." "Good night, Cassandra." she said back to me as I walked out of her chamber.

* * *

On the way to my chamber, Lucretia stopped me, ordering me to take a winejug she and Batiatus had drank from, down to the cellar. I quickly but silently walked down the stairs to the cellar and looked through the shelves for the place for the winejug. There were dozens of shelves so it was hard for me to find the right place. "If you're looking for the place of the empty jug, it's the lowest shelf on the left."

I jumped at hearing the voice and almost dropped the jug. I turned around toward the voice, and saw that it belonged to a man who was standing behind the gate to the ludus. I could tell he was one of the gladiators from the strong muscles he had on his body. His hair reached his shoulders and it was the color of sand. He was looking at me with warm, brown eyes and with a small grin on his face.

"I don't need help." I told him with a slightly angry voice. I hated it when people sneak up on me.

"There's no need to get angry." the man said, obviously confused and maybe even a bit hurt from the anger I had spoken to him with. "I merely saw that you had trouble fiding a place for the jug." he continued. "I would have found it's place eventually.", I insisted as I was still irritated. "I'm sure you would have, but I only wanted to help a woman in need." he said with a larger grin on his face. Right when I saw his grin, I had a feeling who he was. "I'm sure you did." I chuckled at him while shaking my head slightly. "I did. I would never abandon the opportunity to help a beautiful, young woman like you." "So i've heard." I answered to him, and he smirked at my answer. "So you've heard of me?" he asked with obvious arrogance in his voice. "If your name is Gannicus, then yes." He smirked wider at my words, and asked: "Where did you hear about me?" "Naevia told me of you." He laughed at my answer. "What did she tell you of me?" Gannicus asked as he stepped closer to the gate. I looked at him as I also stepped slightly closer to the gate. "Not much, but she told me everything I need to know of a womanizer like you." I said as I looked up and down at him. He obviously knew all the things Naevia told me about him, judging from his arrogance. "Really? What did she say?" he asked. As I thought of an answer, I got an idea. Why not try to beat him in his own game? I may have been a maiden, but I knew how to make men desire me.

I slowly stepped towards him and while I walked toward him, I slowly licked my lips and then held my lower lip between my teeth. He grinned seeing my reaction. When I was just inches away from the gate, I spoke. "Well she told me that you're so handsome and charming that women practically fall at your feet. And that you only have to flash a grin to get them to your bed." I said while smiling seductively. I boldly looked down, and could see that he was aroused. I looked back at his eyes, and his eyes were clouded from the arousal. He was holding onto the gate with his hands so hard that his knuckles almost turned white, wanting to get past the gate. "Is it working on you?" he asked as he flashed his infamous grin. I leaned toward him so that I was only inches away from his face, and when he leaned towards me, I suddenly jumped back. "No." I said simply as I looked at him calmly. "It isn't?" he asked as he was coming back to his senses. "No. The only women who could fall for only a handsome face are empty-headed fools." As I talked, Gannicus looked at me in slight confusion. "In my mind, it's not important what the man looks like, but how he treats his women." After saying that, I ran up the stairs, leaving Gannicus to think of my words.


	3. Chapter II - Marketplace

Chapter II

~ Marketplace ~

* * *

The next morning, I was on the villa's balcony with Melitta, serving drinks and food for Lucretia and Batiatus, who were standing next to the railing. I was standing at Quintus' side and melitta at Lucretia's as we watched the gladiators and recruits training on the sand below us. I saw my brother fighting with another recruit, and I saw how Crixus continued to fall down on the sand. I looked at him in worry and Batiatus noticed it.

"Your brother doesn't seem to have the same fire in him as he had in the city." he said, and I turned to look at him.

"I believe that he will get better in time." I calmly said to the dominus.

He looked down at Crixus, who still kept on falling down. "You have faith in him?" he asked me. "Yes, dominus. " I answered. "Then let us wait patiently for the day when he brings glory to the house of Batiatus.", said Lucretia supportively, as she smiled at me. I smiled slightly back at her and then looked back down on the sand. As I watched my brother training, I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked around the training area, and finally, next to the palus, was standing Gannicus, who was staring right back at me. When he saw me looking back at him, that irritating grin of his appeared on his face. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, and turned my eyes away from him. After my talk with him last night, I almost couldn't fall asleep. Despite the fact that I told him that his handsome and charming face and arrogant grin didn't work on me, my heartbeat had quickened and I too, had been slightly aroused when I tempted him with my words. I admit it, I was attracted to him but there was no way I was going to let him know that. I was shaken away from my thoughts, when Batiatus spoke. "Doctore!" he yelled at the man wielding the whip. The man looked at the dominus. "Yes, dominus?"

"We're leaving for the marketplace soon so let the gladiators eat. And tell Gannicus to get ready." the dominus ordered. Doctore nodded and cracked his whip, sending the gladiators and recruits to eat. Batiatus looked at me and said: "Cassandra. Go get Gannicus. We're leaving soon." I nodded, despite not really wanting to see the said gladiator.

"Yes, dominus.", I said and walked inside the villa.

* * *

As I was standing next to the ludus' door, I was thinking about my brother. I was worried about him. I knew how much he wished to become a gladiator, but it was obviously becoming too hard for him. I just wished that he wouldn't hurt himself too badly. "So we meet again.", said a voice that I was unfortunately familiar with. I turned around and saw Gannicus standing behind the ludus door. "Are you back here to tempt me some more?", he asked with the everpresent grin on his face. "No." I said as I stepped to the gate and opened it. "Dominus told me to get you. We're leaving soon for the marketplace." He grinned and stepped to the same side of the gate where I was. "So you're going to witness me fighting against one of Vettius' men?", he asked. "Unfortunately.", I answered. "Good. Now I have someone to fight for." My heartbeat quickened slightly at his words."I thought you only fight for wine and women?"

I swear that I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes when I said it. "Mostly I do, but there are occasions when I fight for something else. And this time, I've decided to fight for you." "Why?" I began. "What reason do you have to fight for me?" I continued as I stopped and looked him in the eye. "Because I like you." "You like all women.", I insisted. "I do, but usually I like women only because most of them are easy to get to bed with you...-" I laughed a little at his words. "but you..." he continued. "You I like because of you're almost the first woman ever who hasn't fallen for my grin when you first see me." Oh how wrong he was. "And I like you because you're obviously confident, but still there's something sad about you." "I also get angry easily.", I said to him while glaring at him. "A trait most likely shared by your brother." That surprised me. "How do you know I have a brother?", I asked him. He smiled, it was an actual smile and not a grin.

"I heard two of the recruits talking while training. The other was a Gaul and he said that he was brought here with his sister, Cassandra. And since I have never seen you here before, i assumed that you must be Cassandra." "I am." I answered. "It's an honor to meet you, Cassandra."

"I wish I could say the same about you." I quickly told him and he laughed at my answer. I smiled a little as I heard his laugh.

* * *

As I was walking toward the market with Melitta by my side, I saw how many people there were. No doubt most of them were there to see the fight between two rival houses. As I looked forward, I saw Gannicus and the doctore walking right in front of me and Batiatus, Lucretia, Gaia and Solonius in the very front of the group. In moments, we arrived at the small marketplace. "Where is good Vettius?" Batiatus questioned the people who were stepping to the sides, then continuing: "Is he among you? Or did he come to his sense, and remain within the warm safety of his bed?" The very next moment, we saw Vettius standing with two other men on the far end of the market. "Ah, there he stands!" Batiatus announced. "Fresh and young as a new-born calf."

"The fool at last shows himself." said Vettius as he walked toward us with one of the men with him. As I had heard Batiatus and Lucretia talk about Vettius, I assumed that the man beside Vettius must have been Tullius, the man who, in Batiatus' words, Vettius was "always following like a dog follows his master".

"Batiatus." Tullius greeted. "We had begun to fret on your arrival. Although I see you arrive with an unexpected gift." the man continued, as he saw Gaia standing beside Lucretia. "It has been too long, Gaia." Tullius greeted her and the roman woman greeted back with a small nod and a smile. "And grows longer still." said Vettius as he seemed to become inpatient.

"Apologies for my delay. I had much difficulty in the choosing of a man." Batiatus boasted. ", an imposing task, when each among my stable stands a titan!" The dominus said, even though everyone knew that Gannicus was the champion of the house and had never lost. Or so I had heard. "Perhaps young Vettius should have taken more time with the choosing of his own." the dominus once again mocked Vettius.

"Words fall from your mouth, as shit from ass." the young dominus spoke, and the irritation could be heard in his voice. Batiatus laughed, knowing that he was starting to get on Vettius' nerves.

"Let us not become mired in base exchange." Tullius said as he glanced at the two men. "We are gathered this glorious day to witness honorable contest between respected rivals." he explained to the crowd. "Clear space!" he continued, and the crowd standing around us steped closer to the buildings, leaving a large area for the gladiators.

As Tullius explained the crowds more of what was to take place, I looked at Gannicus, who was listening to his doctore's advice. The gladiator was facing us, and soon he saw me looking at him. He flashed a grin, and I even saw the arrogant gladiator wink at me. And despite what I was trying to tell myself, he once again made my heart race and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I looked away, and the way I looked at was at Melitta, who unfortunately had seen the silent exchange between me and the champion. I was broken away from my thoughts as I heard the crowds cheering.

"Batiatus. Present your man." Tullius requested. Batiatus stepped forward and looked at the magistrate who had arrived with Tullius and Vettius.

"In honor of the Magistrate, esteemed Tullius, and the good people of Capua..." As Batiatus spoke, I watched Gannicus relax his muscles, preparing himself for the match. Then he took the swords that the doctore was holding and stepped forward. "I give to you the fiercest Celt ever to take up arms in the arena! Slayer of beasts! Conqueror of giants! Behold, Gannicus! Champion of the house of Batiatus!" Batiatus exclaimed and stepped to the side as Gannicus walked past him, throwing his swords in the air, exciting the crowds to cheer for him.

"A fine choice." Tullius complimented. "Vettius! Present your man." he looked at the man.

"I have no tongue for overripe embellishment. Nor is it required. Otho, stand forth." the young, arrogant dominus said as a gladiator stepped forward from behind him. He attempted to get the crowd cheer for him, and some did, but not nearly as much as they did for Gannicus. The gladiator took a position, ready to fight, and looked at Gannicus. "Your day finally comes." the gruesome-looking man threatened. "And yours ends." the grinning Gannicus answered as they both took their positions. "Gratitude to Batiatus and Vettius. Now, lets us judge who stands the better house!" exlaimed Tullius, as the crowd once again cheered. The magistrate lifted his hand, ready to begin the match, when Vettius interrupted him."Apologies, magistrate."

Everyone quieted and turned to look at Vettius.

"There appears to be something missing." he claimed. Everyone, including me, was confused. "Where is your man's blindfold?"

Blindfold?! Gannicus was to fight against the other man without his eyesight?!

"Blindfold? What the fuck?" Batiatus asked in mocking tone.

"That was your boast, was it not?" Vettius asked as a slave gave him a piece of fabric. The man walked closer to Batiatus and continued: "That your gladiator could best any of my men absent sight?" I glanced at my dominus, wishing that Vettius was not speaking the truth. He couldn't have told them that Gannicus could fight without sight? He could kill himself if he attempted such a thing.

"You did voice such challenge." said Tullius, confirming my fears. I saw a look of discomfort appear on Batiatus' face as he spoke: "A simple figure of speech, not meant to be... Good Tullius!" he desperately told the man. "If Batiatus does not wish to honor terms," Vettius spoke. "he should remove himself, with tail between legs." Vettius mockingly smirked at Batiatus. I saw Batiatus go silent, not knowing what to say, so I looked at Gannicus. He had his back toward us, but I could see that he was trying to keep his breathing calm. Soon, however, he turned around and offered his swords to the doctore. The man took the swords and Gannicus turned at Vettius. "Come." Gannicus told him. I couldn't believe that he would actually accept the challenge. "The task should not be that difficult." he continued as he took the blindfold from Vettius. "I need only direct my blades towards the smell of shit." Gannicus put the blindfold on. The doctore gave him the swords, and Gannicus took his position. As I saw the fight about to start, my heart beat so fast that I was afraid it would go through my chest. "Are you going to allow this, Quintus?" I saw Lucretia ask her husband. "The choice has been removed from my hands." Batiatus said as all of us watched the gladiators. "Begin!" yelled the magistrate, and the moment he said it, I saw Gannicus duck as Otho swung his sword toward Gannicus' head. I watched the match start. It was impossible for Gannicus to win because of the blindfold! For the first time in my life, I truly wished that I wasn't a slave. If I wasn't, I could have pleaded Batiatus to end the match.

As I watched the match I knew was going to end horribly, I tried to calm my breathing and the heart that was hammering against my chest.

As the fight went on, I saw Gannicus to block and evade Otho's strikes, but soon the brute gained the upper hand, and in no time, Gannicus had wounds all over his body and he was getting tired as his every attempt to get up was ended by Otho kicking or punching him.

I was quickly becoming more scared as I watched Gannicus become more and more tired. I could barely keep my eyes on the match as Gannicus was forced to take the beating. In just a few moments, Gannicus looked so exhausted that I feared that the next swing of sword tha Otho made, would end Gannicus' life. However, to my astonishment, I was proven wrong. Otho swung the sword over his head at Gannicus, but he quickly dodged it, sending the sword to bury itself into the wooden bench behind him. Gannicus quickly felt for the sword and then stood up and gripped Otho's neck, banging his head against the bench continuously. Then, as Otho tried to lift himself up, Gannicus pushed on his neck, pushing it towards the sword that was just inches from Otho's neck. Little by little, the sword came closer and when the sword's edge touched Otho's neck, Gannicus pushed harder, the sword buried itself into Otho's neck, spilling his blood.

He won. I can't believe Gannicus won the fight which everyone thought would be his last. The crowd cheered as Gannicus slowly stood up. The crowd surrounded him and Batiatus rushed to his champion, throwing his arm around Gannicus' shoulders as the gladiator took off the blindfold. I looked at him in amazement, and when Gannicus saw me looking at him, a wide smile appeared on his face and he threw his arms up in the air. I stared at him in disbelief, but slowly I smiled back at him. After a moment, Batiatus walked back to us and looked at me. "Cassandra. Take Gannicus back to the ludus. And because the medicus is currently unavailable, you're going to have to tend to his wounds. Will you be able to do that?" "Yes,dominus.", I answered as I bowed slightly at him. I watched as he, Lucretia, Gaia, Solonius and Melitta walked away, to go back to the villa. Just when I was going to turn and walk to Gannicus, he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Do you have to keep on doing that? I'm going to die of fright.", I glared at him.

"Apologies.", he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now come. Dominus ordered me to take you to the ludus and tend to your wounds.", I said to him, as I walked away with him following close behind.

* * *

Some time later, I was inside Gannicus' chamber. While he was sitting on his bed, I was standing next to a table as I put away the bloodied rags. I heard an almost silent grunt from behind me and saw Gannicus lift himself up from the bed.

"You shouldn't stand up. You need rest.", I tried to tell him. He only glanced at me and straightened his back.

"I've fought before, in case you didn't know yet. These wounds aren't that much worse than the ones I have had before.", he insisted. He stretched his limbs and back and while doing so, he let out another grunt. I sighed, and turned around. I walked to him and pushed him down on the bed by his shoulders. He was slightly surprised.

"That may be, but I don't want to have my chores interrupted later when someone tells me that your wounds tore open.", I told him seriously. "Maybe I do want to open the wounds. If I did, you would be forced to tend to my wounds again.", he grinned. "It would be the perfect excuse for me to get to be in the same room as you."

My heartbeat quickened as I heard his words, and I could feel heat on my cheeks, so I immediately turned around and walked back to the table to wash the rags. "Well you can't do that. I am busy with other chores and you are not a child that needs to be cared for."

I put my focus on washing the rags, and because of the sound of my fast heartbeat filled my ears, I could not hear the light steps coming my way. "And you shouldn't be so careless, even though you are an arrogant gladiator."

"Maybe I would change my ways of living life if I had someone to share it with.", Gannicus said suddenly right next to my ear as I felt him put his arms around my waist. I quickly turned around and pushed him away.

"How dare you?! I'm not one of your whores.", I yelled at him in anger, while my cheeks and neck were red and it wasn't because of embarrassment.

"I know. That's exactly why i'm telling you this.", I looked into Gannicus' eyes as he stepped closer to me, and I stubbornly stood still. When close enough, Gannicus reached for my right hand that was shivering along with my left, and held it in his warm hands as I watched him stare at me. "In all the years i've been a gladiator for, I have always thought that it was what my life would always be like. That I would always kill in the arena, receiving wine and women as a reward for my victories. And I had always told myself that I would never let my life revolve around one woman. I thought that all women were too dull for me."

As Gannicus spoke, he slowly pushed me while keeping the same distance between us, and in just a moment, I felt my lower back hit the edge of the table. Then I felt him slowly moved his hand upwards, as his fingers sent shivers along my arms. Soon I felt his fingers on my cheek as he gently held his hand against it while I saw him look into my eyes with kindness and sincerity, but I also saw his eyes slightly darken from desire. I felt him move his fingers against my red cheeks. The redness was quickly spreading to my neck and upper chest. "But yesterday I was proven wrong.", he smiled. "What do you mean?", I asked, as I was barely able to speak. "I met a woman who was different from all the others.", Gannicus told me as he put his free hand around my back and held it in the middle of my back, pulling me to him so our faces were only inches apart. "And since the moment I saw her, I felt myself get pulled toward her.", he continued. I looked him in the eyes and I felt myself slowly lean closer to him.

The second my lips almost brushed his, a knock sounded at the door and I quickly pushed Gannicus away as the door was opened by Melitta. I saw her confused expression as she looked at both me and Gannicus, who had unfortunately fallen on the bed after I pushed him.

"Are all of your wounds taken care of, Gannicus?", she asked the gladiator. Gannicus glanced at me and then looked back at Melitta, "Yes. It seems that Cassandra has great skill in healing.", the gladiator said while I saw him look away. I turned to look at Melitta, who looked back at me. "Come. Now that you are ready, you can continue your other tasks." "Yes, Melitta.", I answered as I quickly glanced at Gannicus and then almost ran out of the chamber.

* * *

As I slowly walked on a corridor, I was deep in thought. I couldn't believe that I almost kissed Gannicus. If Melitta hadn't interrupted us, who knows what would have happened. I was shaken away from my thoughts when I heard quickly moving feet behind me. I turned around and saw Melitta quickly walk toward me. When she saw that I had stopped, she slowed her pace and in a moment, she was standing next to me.

"I am surprised that you have skill with healing, Cassandra.", she smiled slightly at me. "Where did you learn such skills?"

"I learned from an elderly woman in my old village. After my parents passed away, she took care of me and Crixus.", I answered the bodyslave with a wide smile as I remembered the memory. Melitta smiled kindly back at me, but a moment later, her expression turned slightly more serious. "May I ask you something, Cassandra? No matter how uncomfortable it may be?", she asked. "Of course you can.", I nodded. Melitta was silent for a moment until she spoke: "Is there something between you and Gannicus?"

She surprised me with her question, and my face reddened as I remembered what had happened between me and the gladiator. "No, why would you think that?", I answered quickly, hoping to convince her. "I saw how you both were behaving when I came to the chamber. Did something happen between you two just moments before I came?"

I blushed at her question, and she knew the answer. "So something did happen.", she said. "No.", I insisted. "You can tell me, Cassandra. I will keep it a secret.", she assured. I glanced at my feet and then back at her.

"Nothing happened. But... Something would have happened if you had come only a moment later.", I said quietly. "What happened?", Melitta asked me in worry. I felt a blush grow on my neck and I felt it rise to my face, when I thought of what had almost happened between me and Gannicus. "Gannicus, he... Tried to kiss me."

"What?!", Melitta asked with a loud voice and other slaves who were walking through the villa looked at us with confusion. Once I saw that we caused quite a scene, I quickly silenced Melitta. "Shh! You cannot be so loud."

Melitta looked at me in disbelief. "I cannot believe it. He tried to force himself upon you?", she asked.

"No,", I insisted. "He did not force it. At least not the way you think. We were having an argument and he tried to end it by trying to kiss me."

"What were you having an argument about?", Melitta asked, and I quickly blushed at the memory of the argument. "We were discussing of how dangerous and meaningless his way of life is, and he just kept on being his arrogant self and said that perhaps he would change his ways of living life if he had someone to share it with. And he said that while almost breathing in my ear. Can you believe that? He thinks he can seduce me like his other whores.", I told Melitta as i was still slightly angry at the man.

"Have you considered the possibility that he was trying to be sincere?", Melitta asked me. I looked at her with a perplexed look on my face. "Sincere? No. That man could never be sincere. He most likely only said those things because he's trying to get me into bed with him."

"And would you?", Melitta asked. I looked at her in confusion. "Would I what?" "Go to bed with him?", Melitta specified and I looked at her in disgust. "Of course not! I would never lay with someone like him. He's rude, arrogant and irritating!"

Melitta looked at me with an odd look on her face. "What?", I asked, wondering why she was looking at me like that. "Are you telling me all of his flaws only because you're trying to hide that you actually feel something for him?", Melitta asked.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but i didn't because i knew Melitta was right. I had been starting to feel things for Gannicus, but i had tried to bury those feelings away because i knew that nothing could ever happen between us.

"You do feel something, don't you?", Melitta asked with a knowing look in her eyes. "And what if i do? Nothing could ever happen.", I told her. "Why not?"

"Because he's a gladiator, he could be killed in one of his fights. I do not wish to live life fearing for his life. Also, my brother would kill Gannicus if he so much as hears about what almost happened.", I continued, "Crixus has always been so protective over me. Ever since our parents died."

"So you have never even kissed a man?", Melitta asked. "No. There were some boys i thought i could have been with, but they were always afraid of Crixus."

"So you are afraid that if you begin something with Gannicus, then Crixus would harm him? Cassandra, you mustn't let your brother decide what happens in your life. Gannicus may be an arrogant man, but perhaps he truly would change if there was someone helping him to make that change.", Melitta said, turning and walking away. I remained standing there, left to think of Melitta's words.

* * *

 **A/N**

So here's the next chapter! I'm really surprised that i managed to write it so fast, and since i did, i decided to publish it the moment i got it ready. I also published it so soon because the next chapter is probably going to take longer because of certain events that happen in the second episode of Gods of the Arena and probably all of you know what i'm talking about. If not, prepare to get uncomfortable while reading the next chapter.


	4. Chapter III - Conflicts of the Heart

Chapter III

Conflicts of the Heart

It had been three days since the Gannicus' fight at the market, and much had happened since then. The night after the fight at the market, the dominus had been brutally attacked and had yet to rise from bed. Since the kiss that almost had happened with Gannicus, I had been avoiding him, filling every moment of my days with chores and helping Melitta and Naevia. At the moment, I was standing at the balcony while Lucretia was sitting on a seat. I was pouring her a cup of wine when i saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Are you alright, domina?" I asked her and she immediately wiped away the tear, looking at me. "Yes. Of course." Lucretia said, but I could see what was the matter. "I'm certain dominus will wake in no time, domina."

Lucretia turned to look at me, and i smiled gently at her. "How can I be certain of it? You saw the state he was in." Lucretia said with worry in her voice.

"Because I have seen wounds greater than his heal." I said, remembering the dark moments in my past. "May I ask where?" Lucretia asked curiously.

"On my brother. He was hurt badly when our village was destroyed. I was so young that I do not remember all of it, but i remember seeing my brother bleeding badly and he was barely able to walk. Despite his injuries, he managed to carry me away from the village. We were the only survivors." I said.

"What of your parents?" Lucretia asked, and I knew she would. "They both died that day. I don't remember them, but Crixus has told me about them. Crixus raised me after their death." I explained.

"My husband said that he would not leave you at the arena and that he had begged my husband to take you as well." Lucretia said.

"Crixus has always been fiercely protective of me. He would do anything for me." I smiled.

"Have you talked with him since you came here?" Lucretia asked, and I immediately shook my head. "No, domina."

"You shall tonight." Lucretia spoke as she stood up. I smiled in happiness. "Truly?" I asked, wanting to be sure that I could see my brother.

"Yes. Let it be my thanks to you for the comforting words you have just given me." Lucretia smiled kindly.

"Thank you, domina." I said, the smile stuck on my face. "Please. You may call me Lucretia."

* * *

Later that day, I was cleaning the tables on the balcony with Naevia and Diona while Gaia was watching the gladiators training below.

"The Gaul is quite the beast. What name does he take?" Gaia asked. "Apologies, I do not know." Naevia said, and the moment I was going to tell Gaia about Crixus, Diona spoke. "His name is Crixus. He trains in the style of Murmillo."

"You have an interest in the games," Gaia said as she turned to look at Diona. "Or does it land only upon the men who play them?" She continued. Diona immediately blushed.

"So easily made to blush. A sign of tragic inexperience." Gaia said, as she stepped closer to us. "I have not turned such a color since before you were born. How I envy your youth. And all the wonders you have yet to discover." She spoke as she put a strand on Diona's hair behind her ear. "Do not be afraid to pursue ever delight this world has to offer."

"Melitta cautions patience. Plucking flowers too quickly will bruise the petals." Naevia spoke as she stepped closer to Diona.

"Words from a mouth that's only known her husband's cock.", Gaia smirked. Both Diona and Naevia giggled, while I looked at Gaia. A moment later she turned to look at me.

"You're quite pretty. Surely there's someone down there who you gaze at? Perhaps it's Crixus?" Gaia asked, and i shook my head.

"Crixus is my brother." I explained to her. "And no. There is no one." I continued. But I knew that wasn't exactly true.

"No? Well one of them gazes at you." Gaia said. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"That celt. I've seen him staring at you from below. In fact, he's doing so at this moment." Gaia said as she looked down at the training ground. I followed her gaze and saw that she spoke truth. While training on the palus, Gannicus was staring right at me and when he saw me looking down at him,he revealed that frustrating smile of his that sent shivers down my spine. I immediately turned my eyes back towards Gaia as I blushed.

"If a man like that is gazing at you with that look in his eyes, why do you hold yourself back?" Gaia asked while smirking. I opened my mouth to answer her, but I found myself unable to think of a good one. Gaia stared at me with a knowing look in her eyes. "You don't find a good answer to that, do you?" She asked me. I only stayed silent.

* * *

When the sun had already set, i was walking through the gate to the ludus with Melitta. She looked at me after she closed the gate. "You must be quite excited to finally talk with your brother."

"I am. I think these last few days has been the longest time we have been apart." I smiled. Melitta smiled back at me. "It is wonderful to hear what a good relationship you have with him. He sounds like a good man."

"He is. He might seem serious and perhaps even a bit angry at first, but when you truly get to know him, he reveals that he is kind, loyal and trustworthy. And he's extremely protective of me." I told Melitta with a smile on my face.

"Is he why you will not act on the feelings you have for Gannicus?" Melitta asked and my smile fell.

"He is part of it. Every time I've gotten close with someone, Crixus has told them off. What could happen if he found out that I may or may not have feelings for a gladiator, much less a man with such a reputation as Gannicus?" I spoke with irritation in my voice. Melitta looked at me with doubt clear on her face.

"Do you really think he would be able to do anything? Even if he did get angry at Gannicus, do you really think he would be able to hurt the man? And what if he won't become angry? What if he'll only feel joy of you finding happiness?" Melitta spoke. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps Crixus wouldn't get angry if he saw the happiness I felt. But would I truly feel it? My thoughts were interrupted by Melitta stopping in front of a wooden door next to the cages. She glanced at it and then turned her eyes back towards me. "Your brother is waiting inside. I am certain he is just as happy to have the chance to see you as you are of seeing him."

"Thank you, Melitta. Not only for showing the way here, but for being there for me. And for your advice, which I shall think of." I smiled at her. "There is no need for you to thank me. I like to think of us as friends, and as such, I do not require your gratitude." She said with a comforting smile. "Now go. Here is the key for the gate." She continued as she put the key in my hand, making me look at her. "What of you? How will you get back?" I asked and she answered, "I will spend the night with my husband, a guard will let me back inside in the morning. Now go, you mustn't keep your brother waiting."

I smiled at her as she turned and walked further into the ludus. I immediately turned towards the wooden door and slowly pushed it. It opened with a creak and as I stepped inside the small room behind it, I saw the tall form of him standing by a small bed. The sound of the door caused him to turn towards me, and the moment I saw his face, I ran as fast as I could to him and threw my arms around his neck. Not a moment later he wrapped his warm and comforting arms around my small waist. "Brother...", I spoke with tears of happiness running down my cheeks. After some time, Crixus pulled away and put his hands on my cheeks, wiping away my tears.

"Why do you cry so?" He asked with a worried voice. I smiled at hearing the sound of his voice after days of being apart.

"They are tears of joy. I was finally able to see you. "How are you? Are you hurt? How have the other gladiators treated you?" I spoke quickly, and he interrupted me before I could speak more.

"I am alright, I am not hurt." He spoke and I let out a breath of relief. "However, the others have not been kind. Some of them have been more accepting than others, but I would not call any of them my friends." He continued. "And you? Have the romans treated you well?"

"They have. The domina is very kind to me and I have made friends of the other slaves." I said, thinking of Melitta, who was already a dear friend, as were Naevia and Diona as well.

"Are you happy?" He asked. "I am." I answered and he looked at me with a gentle smile. "If you are finally happy, then perhaps coming here was the right thing to do."

"Perhaps." I spoke and a moment later I was once again enveloped in the warm embrace of the most important person in my life. As I rested my head on Crixus' shoulder, I began to think of what ever was happening between me and Gannicus. Surely Crixus would not harm Gannicus if he knew what I may or may not have felt for the gladiator. Surely not.

* * *

No POV

While Cassandra was having a long-awaited moment with her brother, Melitta walked through the door to Oenomaus' chamber, hearing laughter inside. As she stepped inside and closed the door, she saw Oenomaus sitting on the bed and Gannicus sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and a wine jug in his hand, pouring wine into his cup. He laughed when he saw Melitta walk in.

"Finally, someone who can hold their wine!" The gladiator exclaimed, obviously drunk.

"I did not realize w were for company." Melitta spoke, looking at her husband. Oenomaus looked at Gannicus as Melitta sat beside him on the bed, also looking at the drunken man in front of them. "He leaves presently." Oenomaus spoke while looking at Gannicus.

"Oh, please, after we have finished the jug. The last of my spoils to be shared with dearest of friends." The gladiator spoke as he held out a cup to Melitta. "Replace dearest with only, and sentiment becomes truth." Melitta elaborated, making Gannicus chuckle.

"Settle argument. Who was the better man as we sparred today?" Gannicus asked while pointing at himself. "My husband." Melitta answered making Oenomaus let out a laugh.

"You are swayed by the title of wife. One day we shall face each other upon the sand, and have true decision." Gannicus spoke and Melitta looked at him and her husband.

"What would really happen? If you had to face each other, sine missione? No quarter given, no mercy shown?" She asked both of the men in the room with her.

"I would give your husband a glorious death." Gannicus joked and laughed, making Oenomaus smile slightly as well.

"You joke of killing a man you love, when someday you may be asked to." Melitta explained, causing Gannicus to shake his head. "Oh, you two are a perfect match, are you not? Both always fretting about what tomorrow may bring. We are slaves. Burden of choice and conscience equally removed."

Both Melitta and Oenomaus knew the truth in Gannicus' words, and thought that maybe he was finally able to have a serious conversation, but what he spoke next, revealed that he was not.

"We are truly free when we fight. Or when we fuck, which I shall leave to do presently." He laughed, standing up. He walked to the door as Melitta spoke.

"It is you and my husband who are of a perfect match." She spoke, making both of the men look at her, Gannicus with the everpresent grin on his face. "One hides true thought in brooding silence, the other in boastful jest, meant to hold all at a fair distance."

"Melitta-..." Oenomaus began to say, but Gannicus interrupted him by speaking to Melitta. "I do not hold you at a distance. You are my two favorite women in this world."

"And what of Cassandra?" Melitta spoke, immediately causing the smile on Gannicus' face to disappear. "Is she not important to you?"

When the usually over confident gladiator stayed silent, Melitta continued. "What happens, brave Gannicus, when presented with circumstance you cannot laugh or fight your way clear of?"

Hoping for a serious answer, Melitta was once again disappointed when Gannicus shook himself out of the surprise of hearing Melitta ask him about Cassandra.

"Well, I may have to fuck my way clear of it." Gannicus spoke with a smirk and he walked out of the room, letting out another laugh.

* * *

Cassandra POV

After spending some time with Crixus, I was walking to the gate to the villa. As I walked through the gate to the villa, I heard a familiar voice speak loudly by the cages. I turned to look towards the voice and saw Gannicus holding Crixus against the wall with his forearm at his neck.

"Never come upon my back!" Gannicus demanded. Apparently Crixus had surprised him. I stepped behind a column as I listened to them.

"Apologies. I seek only advice for coming days." Crixus grunted while pinned to the wall by gladiator. I saw Gannicus slightly nod as he spoke. "Heed Oenomaus' instruction, you will earn your brand." He advised. "Till then, you stay from sight." He continued, and pulled away his arm, finally allowing Crixus to breath properly. As Gannicus started to walk away, I heard Crixus stop him.

"It is not the brand that concerns me." He turned to look at Gannicus who had turned back around. "It is becoming champion."

I saw a small smirk appear on Gannicus' face. "There is only one way to become champion. Never fucking lose." He spoke and turned around. When I noticed him walking towards where I was, I quickly walked through the gate and locked it behind me. Then I quickly ran up the steps, not noticing Gannicus looking straight at me as he walked by the gate.

* * *

The next morning, I was inside the villa with Naevia and Diona, getting things ready for a guest of the dominus. As we were hanging curtains in the sitting area, I looked at Naevia and Diona who were standing next to me.

"Do you know who the guest is?", I asked. "I heard it is a man who is choosing gladiators for the Vinalia.", Diona explained."I wonder who he'll choose?", I wondered.

"There are many choices. Though he will obviously choose Gannicus.", Naevia told us and once I heard the name of the gladiator, i scoffed, "Why? I do not see what is so great about that arrogant man."

Both of the women stared at me and slowly smiles grew on their faces. "We think you do. I have seen how you gaze at him when we are on the balcony. As did that friend of domina.", Diona smiled.

"What? No i have not!", I insisted. The smiles on the two women's faces only grew larger. "Yes you have. I do not blame you. Who would not gaze about the sweating muscles of the men while they train?", Diona smirked.

"Diona!", both me and Naevia exclaimed, both of us embarrassed.

"What? I know that you both look at them! And judging from the way Gannicus gazes at you as well, Cassandra... It will be only a matter of time before something happens between you two." Diona smirked.

"No it will not. Nothing will never, ever happen between me and that arrogant, frustrating man!" I exclaimed. As the two women beside were giggling, Melitta walked to us and looked at me.

"Come, Cassandra. Domina requires us with her as she goes to meet with the guest in the city." The slightly older woman spoke, and I quickly followed her to the main entrance of the villa where Lucretia and Gaia were already waiting. As Lucretia saw the two women, she looked at Cassandra. "Is the villa almost ready for our guest?"

"It will be in a moment. Naevia and Diona are preparing the main chamber. It was almost ready when I left them." I nodded.

"Good. Now come. It is almost time for the arrival of our esteemed guest." She smiled.

"Yes, domina." I replied, following her and Gaia with Melitta and Gaia's bodyslave.

* * *

Some time later, I was standing in the main chamber beside Melitta while Lucretia and Gaia were sitting on one of the large seats with their guest, a man named Varis, between them. Something about the man made me extremely uncomfortable. I did not know why, but he did. As I stood there, I saw the dominus walk to the chamber and Lucretia stood up.

"Oh, my husband returns. Fetch more wine" Lucretia spoke happily as she sat on the seat in front of Gaia and Varis and Diona went to get another wine jug.

As the domina walked to us, he spoke. "Lucretia, apologies. I did not realize we were to entertain."

"An unexpected pleasure, chanced upon in the city." Lucretia explained, as she sat on the other seat with the dominus. Gaia stood up and introduced the man beside her. "Quintilius Varis, an old friend from Rome."

"Ah, the name is not unfamiliar. You honor us with your presence." The dominus stated with a slight nod. Cold shivers ran down my spine as I heard Varis speak. "The honor is mine, to fall upon such warm hospitality." After he spoke, he glanced at the bruises on dominus' face.

"Forgive unsightly countenance. A mount, long trusted, threw me from purchase." He lied to the man. "One must be cautious when dealing with such animals." The unpleasant man remarked.

"Yeah, a lesson painfully learned." Batiatus jokingly grunted, causing the two women with them to giggle. "What finds you so far from Rome?"He continued.

"Games of the Vinalia." Gaia explained, and Batiatus immediately started to speak. "You come to choose men? I have many fine offerings. Gannicus, in particular...-"

The roman looked at the dominus in confusion. "Apologies, you are a lanista?" He inquired. Lucretia looked at Batiatus while glancing at Varis.

"Oh, he has already set purpose towards Vettius' men." She explained her husband, causing him to sigh. "Well, fill cup and strike ill-spoken words from mind. Thing of no concern. Vettius will see you well attended." Batiatus insisted, taking a sip of his drink.

"At considerable savings." Gaia giggled, making Varis beside her look at her with arrogance. "Do I appear so light of purse to require such?" He demanded.

"You have never been so taken with the games." Gaia smiled. "I only assumed you would not waste excessive coin towards them." She continued. Varis nodded. "True, yet the gods must be properly honored. And Vettius remains annoyingly absent." He complained, and turned to look at Batiatus. "Your men. How stand they in comparison to the boy's?"

"Well, I would not speak ill of a brother lanista." Batiatus insisted with a small shake of his head.

"You are too modest." Gaia interrupted and looked at Varis. "Vettius offers shit." She continued, making Varis look at her ad Batiatus with confusion. "I was told by good Tullius that his stable is well stocked."

"The boy chooses gladiators as carelessly as his wine. High quantity, of the lowest quality." Gaia giggled. "Come, lets us sample a finer vintage." She continued as she stood up with Varis. She led him towards the balcony with Lucretia and Batiatus, me, Naevia and Diona following them.

* * *

As we walked to the balcony, I stayed standing by the wall with Naevia and Diona while the others went to the railing of the balcony, led by Gaia. They watched the gladiators training below, and I could see crixus carrying a massive piece of wood on his shoulders.

"Doctore!" Batiatus commanded, and immediately the doctore ordered the gladiators to form up. As they did, all of them threw up their wooden swords three times, shouting each time. "Batiatus! Batiatus! Batiatus!"

As the gladiators lowered their training swords, I saw Gaia look at Varis. "Did I not tell you?" She inquired the with a smirk on her face. "The finest gladiators in all of Capua." She continued.

"A demonstration, perhaps?" Varis offered, looking at Batiatus and Lucretia.

"Of course." Batiatus spoke, looking down at the men below. "Gannicus! Step forward!" He ordered.

I observed Gannicus as he stepped forward of the line of men, holding two wooden swords. The moment he stopped, he looked straight at me and I quickly looked away, a blush appearing on my face. I noticed that I had turned to look towards Naevia, and she had a slight smile on her face. She had obviously noticed me looking at the gladiator and now she was surely seeing the blush on my cheeks. I shook my head at Naevia and sighed in irritation of being caught, causing her smile to widen.

"Behold, my finest champion. No man stands his equal. And who would you have face this god of the arena? Barca perhaps, or Oenomaus, who fought so bravely...-" Batiatus bragged, and before he could say any more, Gaia interrupted him.

"What about the Gaul?" She requested excitingly. I immediately froze in fear. "Who would not marvel at seeing such a creature locked in mortal embrace?" She continued with a smirk. Batiatus looked at her in slight disbelief and confusion. "Crixus? Apologies, the man does not yet bear the Mark of the Brotherhood."

I almost sighed of great relief, until Varis spoke. "Yet he is presented." He pointed out. Lucretia looked at him.

"I fear such a match would be overly brief." She tried to insist, but was interrupted by Varis. "A blessing, considering the heat." He complained, causing Gaia to giggle and Batiatus and Lucretia laughed slightly.

"Well, let us move to it, then." Batiatus spoke, looking back down at the gladiators. "Crixus! Step forward!"

I looked in worry as Crixus walked by the gladiators and stopped next to Gannicus. Why did this have to happen?

"The House of Batiatus is humbled by the attentions of Quintilius Varis! Let us show him they are not unwarranted!" Batiatus exclaimed as I saw a slave give Crixus a wooden sword and a shield.

After seeing the wooden weapons, Varis turned to look at Batiatus. "Apologies, are they to use those little wooden sticks?" He asked, causing Batiatus to chuckle, but my heart to clench up.

"Well, it is the tradition, when blood is not the purpose." Batiatus explained the man. "So they are to fight as children, not men?" Varis complained, and Gaia giggled.

"Why, I would not see you to such impression." Batiatus spoke, and looked doctore. "Doctore. Have wood give way to steel!"

I immediately started shivering in fear as I saw a slave give Crixus a real sword and Gannicus two. As the two men took position, I heard Gannicus speak. "The gods have heard you. They present opportunity to become champion."

Not a moment later, Crixus thrusted forward, attacking Gannicus, but the gladiator easily dodged or blocked his attacks. When Crixus flew on the ground, I quickly grasped Naevia's hand, and she squeezed it back, knowing how fearful I was watching the fight with my brother and the man I was quickly developing some sort of feelings for.

For most of the fight, Crixus was continuously thrown onto the ground, but then he was suddenly able to remove one of Gannicus' swords, throwing it behind him. A moment later he smashed Gannicus in the face with his shield and I could see it drew blood. Only a few attacks later he tripped Gannicus making the gladiator fall to his back. Ready to attack again, Crixus tried to hit him with his sword, but Gannicus quickly rolled out of the way and took one of his swords from the ground. As Crixus attacked, Gannicus blocked his sword with his own, making Crixus stumble. While Crixus tried to correct his footing, Gannicus ran to the other sword, taking it to his hand. When he turned around, he saw Crixus charging at him with his shield, ready to smash him again, but moments before he could, Gannicus suddenly slammed both of his swords into Crixus' shield, causing him to fly to the ground, hitting his head on the sand. Before Crixus could get up, Gannicus quickly lowered himself down and put his sword on Crixus' neck. As both of the men were catching their breath, Gannicus spoke. "A fine attempt."

I could finally calm down slightly, seeing that neither of the men were badly hurt, when Batiatus spoke. "Has there ever before been such a demonstration?"

I got immediately confused and slightly scared again when I saw Gannicus take his sword off Crixus' neck, but held it so the point of the sword was touching the skin. Then he looked at Batiatus, who looked at Varis and Gaia.

"What say you, good Varis? Should the gaul live or die?" Batiatus inquired, making Varis look at Gaia. "Well, Gaia chose the man, let the choice be hers." He told the woman, who giggled and looked down at Crixus. After she stayed silent, my fear for him grew, but then she finally spoke. "Let him live."

I let out a long sigh of relief after I heard what she said, releasing the tight grip I had of Naevia's hand.

"He may yet find his use." Gaia smirked.

Batiatus nodded at Gannicus, who immediately stood up and kicked Crixus' sword away. Then the dominus turned to look at Varis. "What of my man, Gannicus? Did you find him to your liking?" He asked, but was interrupted by Gaia.

"The man is weary from his travels. Let us not press him with further business." Gaia smiled, and looked at Varis while Batiatus looked at Lucretia.

"Come, see yourself inside to sample other indulgences." Gaia spoke. "Some delights from Cyprus, perhaps?" She offered and Varis smirked, "A region I'm most fond of." "As I recall." Gaia giggled, as Varis walked inside the villa. Before Gaia could follow him, she was stopped by Batiatus.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He insisted angrily. "What I do best." Gaia insisted. "Varis is a man of particular appetites, which grow strong under influence of wine and opium. See your man Gannicus oiled and scented, to be presented as the house passes." She continued, and quickly followed Varis into the villa. Batiatus turned to look at Lucretia.

"I risk all to lure Varis to our house, only to find I am no longer the fucking master of it!" He snapped, but Lucretia immediately calmed him down. "She knows the man more intimately than we do. We must lend her our trust." Batiatus looked at her. "Let us pray it is not soiled upon return." He spoke, still slightly annoyed.

* * *

Some time after the fight, I was standing in the main chamber while the other slaves had already left for bed. The curtains had been drawn around the area, and Lucretia and Gaia were sitting on one of the seats with Varis. Their conversation was interrupted when Batiatus stepped through the curtains and looked at Varis.

"In honor of distinguished guest, I present my finest man for your personal viewing."He spoke. "Behold, Gannicus, yours to command." he continued as I saw Gannicus step through the curtains. He was only wearing a white cloth around his waist and I could not stop myself from glancing at the muscles he had on his torso and on his arms. He stepped to the centre of the room and glanced at me. I could see that he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"You are quite the lanista, Batiatus." Varis spoke as if he was in awe of the gladiator in front of him. "I have never been so well plied towards aid of sale." He continued and everyone looked at him.

"This is not about business." Gaia giggled. "They grab life and squeeze until the juice flows." She continued. "How do you always come by such marvellous acquaintance?" Varis replied in wonder. "It is a gift." Gaia smiled, holding up her cup of wine. Varis turned to look at Gannicus. "One among many set before me." He spoke as he stood up and walked around Gannicus.

"Is he not of a form, our champion?" Lucretia inquired. While circling Gannicus, Varis glanced at her. "I have not seen his like. And more than a few have stood before me."

"The man stands as a god." Batiatus bragged to the man. "The arena, his Olympus. He once thrust a blade so deep into an opponent's breast that tears turned to blood."

"I am not impressed by inflated tales." Varis complained as he stood next to Gannicus, looking at the gladiator. "My interests are grounded in what I can see, what I can touch." He continued as he suddenly put his hand under the cloth Gannicus was wearing, obviously making him extremely uncomfortable. Even more so than I was.

"Now that is impressive. Are you as skilled with that as you are with a sword?" Varis asked as everyone was starting to become increasingly more uncomfortable. Suddenly the man took away his hand and quickly walked back to the seat, sitting down on it. "I would have demonstration."

I immediately became confused of what the man meant, but by the look on everyone's faces, I knew exactly what he meant.

"The man is yours, we will lend privacy." Batiatus spoke as he walked to Lucretia, making the woman stand up. Varis suddenly let out a laugh.

"You mistake intent." He chuckled. "No, I have had too much wine and other pleasures for such rough exertion. No, I would prefer a feast of the eyes. Have him fuck this one, and I shall watch." He exclaimed while pointing at me. I immediately became scared as I slowly turned to look at Gannicus as my eyes slowly began to fill with unshed tears.

"Apologies...-" Lucretia began to say, but Varis interrupted her. "For what? Is she not a slave?" He inquired. Batiatus put a hand on Lucretia's shoulder as he spoke. "She is, and will do as commanded."

I slowly walked to the centre of the room but kept my eyes on the floor. I took a shuddering breath as I was trying to keep myself from crying.

"Remove her dress." Varis ordered, and the moment I heard him, one of the tears fell down my face. I still had my eyes on the floor but I could see Gannicus flinching, most likely because he saw the tear. I clenched my fists at my sides as i felt him slowly lift his hands onto my shoulder. The moment I felt his hand next to the tie that was holding my dress together, I looked him in the eye. I saw regret and sadness in the eye, making it clear that he hated this just as much as I did. When he saw me looking at him, he looked at me like he was asking permission. Knowing that neither of us could do anything about it, I gave him a slight nod. He slowly lifted my long hair out of the way and put both of his hand on the tie. After only a small pull, the dress fell down my body until it hit the floor in a pile of green cloth. The moment it fell, I felt shivers go down my skin, not only from the sudden clodness, but also from the uncomfortable feeling of knowing that now every person in the room saw everything. The next thing I knew, I was lying down on the fur on the floor while Gannicus was on top of me, looking me in the eye with the same look from before.

"Cassandra, I...-" He started to speak, but i immediately interrupted him as another tear fell down my face. "Just do it." He still silently looked at me and the look in his eyes, caused me to close my eyes. When i did, another tear fell. "Please..." I pleaded with a voice so silent that even Gannicus barely heard it. I squeezed my eyes as closed as I could while I was waiting for the inevitable. Only a moment later, I felt the warmth from Gannicus' skin between by thighs, and then... The worst pain I had ever felt. It felt like I was being split apart, and even though my eyes were closed, I could feel the tears rolling down both of my cheeks. However, some time later, the excruciating pain started to turn into a mild numbing feeling, and then, to my surprise, it was starting to feel... Good. I could not describe the feeling. It was like my skin was starting to tingle and like I was burning up. As the feeling was becoming better and better, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up and Gannicus, who had his face only inches from mine, and he was looking me straight in the eye. I glanced down and I could see him quickly thrusting into my hips. As the burning feeling was rising, I looked Gannicus in the eye and I slowly put my other hand on the side of his neck and the other on the side of his waist. The burning still rose and rose until it felt like something inside me released and I felt a feeling of fullness. After I took a moment to calm my racing heart, I looked up at Gannicus who was still staring at me in not only the same regret as before, but worry. Not being able to look at him, I rolled out from under as quickly as I could, despite the soreness between my legs.

* * *

Some moments later, I was trying to tie my dress so it could stay on, but I was starting to become frustrated with it because of my trembling fingers. After trying to tie it numerous times, I suddenly felt a warmth on my arm, causing me to immediately flinch. I looked up at the person who touched me and saw that it was Gannicus, who still had that look in his eyes.

"I apologize for startling you. Do you need help?" He cautiously asked me, knowing how distraught I was. I did not look him in the eye, I only have slight nod. He calmly put his hands on the tie, and as fast, but also as gently as he could, he tied it. After he did, he put down his arms and turned around, leaving me with my thoughts. However, the moment I was alone, I felt Gaia walk past me with that... Man. They walked to Batiatus who had just come back from speaking with someone. The dominus looked at Varis.

"Apologies, the demands of a lanista seldom offer respite." Batiatus apologized. "Oh, none required. This night has been filled with enexpected joys." Varis said with arrogance as he turned to look at Gaia. "You remain in Capua?"

"Until more adventurous opportunities present themselves." Gaia explained. "I'll take my leave then, with promise of further discourse."Varis told her and turned to walk past Batiatus. A moment later he turned back around and looked at Batiatus. "Oh, your man, Gannicus. I would see him perform again. In the Primus of my games."

"And you shall have him." Batiatus promised with smile on his face.

"Terms to be discussed. Gratitude for your hospitality. It will not soon be forgotten." Varis stated before turning around and walking out of the villa. When he was outside, Batiatus turned to look at Gaia and Lucretia who walked to him.

"Primus?" She grinned as she passionately kissed her husband.

"Did i not tell you I knew the man?" Gaia inquired while giggling and both Lucretia and Batiatus looked at her. "May the gods strike me for entertaining doubt." Batiatus announced, apologizing for his earlier behavior. As the two women quickly ran away while giggling to themselves, batiatus walked to me and Gannicus as we were both still waiting by the seats.

"You have elevated this house. Yet speak of how we came by such honor, see brotherhood shattered," He said while looking at Gannicus. "And a brother lost." He continued as he looked at me. Oh gods. Crixus. What did I do?

* * *

Later, after the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, I was in my chamber rubbing my skin with a washcloth. My arms were already becoming red from the constant rubbing a scratching of the cloth, but I didn't feel it. With tears once again rolling down my cheeks, I stared at the small red stains on the inside of my thighs. Suddenly I startled when I heard the door to the chamber creak open. I immediately turned my head, scared of who it was but when I saw that it was Melitta standing next to the now closed door, I burst into tears.

"Melitta..." I whimpered, and without having to explain, she ran to me as fast as she could and threw her arms around me. I lowered my head to her shoulder and let out every tear that I had in me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finally it's ready! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but this chapter was pretty hard to write, not to mention 'that scene' was so uncomfortable to watch O_O But despite having some difficulties writing this chapter, I think it's actually pretty good, especially the end. I didn't want to write a full smut scene, but I think the way I wrote it, it might be better since it describes what Cassandra feels. Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter IV - A True Gladiator

Chapter IV

A True Gladiator

The morning after that night, I was standing on the balcony next to Melitta while the dominus stood by the railing with Oenomaus and Gannicus beside him, while Lucretia and Gaia stood by the side. I was still slightly shaken because of the previous night's events, but I was thankful for Melitta, who had stayed by my side since I burst into tears in her arms last night. Despite barely having the courage to do so, I had explained her what had happened and she had only listened, knowing that I did not wish to talk about it. I was shaken from my thoughts by the dominus.

"We have won many victories in the arena. Sent many an unworthy opponent to the afterlife. Yet self-important men hold us to the lesser matches of the morning, absent both eyes and prominence. Such time has found its end. Two days hence, our champion will take to the sands to face another of Vvettius' shit-eating dogs. Not in the streets, but in the fucking Primus!" He announced to the gladiators below, causing the men to cheer. "Behold the champion whose recent performance inspired good Varis to return the House of Batiatus to proper position! Behold, Gannicus!"

I watched as Gannicus stepped forward, lifting his arm up into the air, causing the gladiators to cheer for their comrade.

"An inspired performance, indeed." I saw Gaia smirk, causing the events once again race through my mind. Thankfully, the domina leaned closer to Gaia. "One not to be repeated." She whispered to the woman.

"A true god of the arena!" Batiatus exclaimed while the women whispered. "A man to be admired and emulated! This is but glorious beginning! Soon you will litter the sands with the blood and bone of all who present challenge! Instructed in the ways of death and glory by a former champion! One of our very own! I give you Oenomaus!" He continued, as the man he spoke of stepped forward with a somewhat disappointed expression on his face. "No longer to hold that name! No longer a gladiator! Now and forever more, to be revered as your Doctore!" Batiatus announced and as I listened to his words, I made the mistake of looking to the side. When I did, I saw Gannicus glancing at me. The moment we met eyes, I quickly looked back at the dominus as i felt a blush warm up my face. He was offering the doctore's whip to Oenomaus.

"This has been wielded with pride by each before you, since the time of my grandfather. Bestowed on only the most loyal and honorable of men." He explained and Oenomaus hesitantly took the whip into his hand. "Your will, my hands." Oenomaus spoke as he looked at the dominus. After clapping Oenomaus on his back, Batiatus lifted one of his and one of Gannicus' arms into the air, followed by the gladiators on the sands to cheer for them.

* * *

Later in the day, I was in the cellar, looking through the many jugs of wine so I could find the one I was looking for. I finally found it, and just when I turned around, I saw Gannicus walk down from the last step to the villa. I was so startled that I dropped the full jug of wine on the ground. I immediately kneeled down and tried to quickly pick up the pieces of the jug, when I flinched from one of the pieces cutting my finger, causing droplets of blood to emerge. I was going to wipe the blood on my dress when suddenly a hand took hold of my wrist. I looked up and saw Gannicus kneeling in front of me. I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't release his hold. "Let go of me." I insisted as I looked him in the eye.

"Not before you hear what I wish to say." He spoke and I could hear the pleading in his voice. "I do not care what you wish." I hissed at him, hoping he would let me go. "Please." He uttered and for the first time, I saw pleading in his eyes.

After a moment, I gave a small nod. "Fine. But release me first." I insisted and he immediately did as I asked. After I brought my hand closer to me, I stood up, with Gannicus doing the same.

"What?" I demanded with a shaky voice. He looked at me with the same expression from the previous night. The one with regret.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you last night." He explained and I could see from his stance that perhaps he was not used to apologizing about something. "If I could have prevented it, I would have. Especially if I had known that...-"

"I was untouched?" I interrupted him, knowing what he meant. "Yes. If I had known, I would have begged not to do it. And believe me, I do not beg often." He tried to say jokingly.

"It is not your fault. We both did what we had to, there would have been no possible way to prevent it. Besides, it was not for nothing. You're going to be in the Primus." I stated. "I do not about the Primus." He tried to tell me, but I knew better. "Yes you do." He only stared at me. "You want to have the chance to show the people of Capua what you can do in the arena. And you want the glory that could be recieved. You have the same look in your eyes as my brother does. He's dreamed of being a gladiator all his life." I explained, glancing around the ludus to make sure he was no where near.

"But it does not matter to me as much as the people around me." He told me as he kept his eyes on mine. "What do you mean by that?" I asked hesitantly. I froze when he stepped closer to me until he was only inches from me.

"There are people here I care about. Mostly only Oenomaus and Melitta, but you... Since you came here, I've been becoming more and more unable to focus on the training. Especially when I see you watching me from the balcony." He whispered with an intense look in his eyes. Just when I was going to insist that I didn't watch him, he interrupted me. "Do not deny it, Cassandra."

When he stepped even closer to me, I took a step back until my back hit the jug shelf. I glanced at the shelf and when I saw Gannicus put his arm next to my head, I looked back up at him.

"Despite it happening without neither of our consent, I know you enjoyed last night as much as I did. You wouldn't have looked up at me with that passionate gaze if you hadn't." He whispered as I saw him leaning his face closer to me. "Tell me I'm mistaken, Cassandra."

The way he said my name sent the familiar warm shivers through me, causing goosebumps to appear on my skin.

"Tell me." Gannicus asked as if he was asking permission. I looked into his eyes, trying to find some reason not to tell him the truth, but when I didn't...

"You're not..." I whimpered with such a quiet voice that I thought that he could not hear, but the look in his eyes told me that he had. I took a deep breath as he brought his face so near mine that there was barely any distance between us. "You are not mistaken." I continued, and the moment after I finished, I felt his warm lips smash into mine. I was startled from the force, but once I understood what was happening, I threw my arms around Gannicus' neck and pulled him even closer. The moment he felt me kissing him back, he wrapped his arms around my waist and suddenly lifted me up as if I was as light as a feather.

While I was locked in a tight embrace by Gannicus, I did not notice Melitta at the top of the steps, watching us with a frown on her face.

* * *

Some time later, I was quickly walking away from the steps to the ludus while holding a new jug of wine. I was trying to bring the fingers on my hand through my hair that had been tangled during my moment with Gannicus. As I was trying to walk towards the balcony as fast as I could, I was interrupted by Melitta who was standing next to a column. I stopped when I saw the frown she had. "Melitta. What is wrong?"

"I saw you." She spoke. "What ever do you mean?" I insisted in hope of her not meaning what had just happened.

"Gannicus. I saw you with him." She answered. I let out a deep sigh, knowing that I could not lie to Melitta even if I wanted to. "Melitta..-" I began to explain. "Do you not remember what he did to you?" Melitta insisted with an expression of disbelief and slight anger on her face.

"Of course I remember. How could I not? But what happened was not Gannicus' fault." I said. "Besides, was it not you who told me that he could change if there was someone helping him to change?" I continued, causing Melitta to be silent. I looked at her in desperation. "You are one of the people who know him best, Melitta. Do you truly believe him dishonorable?"

"No." Melitta sighed while looking me in the eye. "So you believe that you could help him change?" She inquired and I nodded my head with a smile. "I do. Despite what I said about him before, I now see he is not so horrible as I once thought."

"Then I am happy for you." Melitta smiled, but then her smile slightly fell. "But please be careful." She continued with a hopeful, yet worrying expression.

"I will. I promise." I promised her as we turned around and quickly walked towards the balcony.

* * *

Later, I was standing by the side of the balcony with Melitta beside me while Lucretia was sitting on a large seat in front of us. Gaia was standing by the railing, gazing down at the gladiators training. I would lie if I said I did not do the same. But I did not gaze at all of them, there was only one I had my eyes upon. The man in question was just having a break when he looked up. When he met my eyes, the familiar grin appeared on his handsome face. I quickly blushed, but managed to show him a small smile. Our gaze was interrupted when I heard a body hit the ground.

As I looked at who it was, I frowned in worry when I saw that it was Crixus. He had been thrown to the ground by Barca numerous times already, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was tired. I had been so busy with work inside the villa that I had not had any time to see him. And what free time I had, I usually spent it either with Melitta, or with Gannicus, whenever he had the chance to slip away from training. I was surprised when I saw Gannicus walk towards Crixus, who was now practicing on the palus. I took a deep breath in fear of what Gannicus was planning. Surely he would not tell Crixus about us? I started to calm down when I saw the calm way both men stood. I finally took a sigh when I saw Gannicus walk away to train with Barca. As I watched the two men fight against each other, I heard Gaia giggle.

"Your man Gannicus appears in fine form." She smirked. "As he will in the Primus, elevatting the house with glorious performance." Lucretia replied. Gaia turned to look at her.

"My heart yet races at the thought of his last." Gaia giggled again, while glancing at me.

"We'll put such memories behind us." Lucretia insisted as I saw her slightly nod towards me. Gaia only rolled her eyes as she walked to the seat and lied next to Lucretia. "A difficult feat, when so enjoyed by all." She gushed, causing the still present blush on my cheeks to grow. "Some more than others." She continued, whispering to Lucretia as she leaned on her arm. I was surprised when I saw Naevia walk to the balcony.

"Apologies, domina. Guests have arrived." She announced with her quiet voice and Lucretia looked at her in confusion. "Guests?" She inquired as she and Gaia stood up and walked inside the villa, with me and Melitta following. As we walked to the main area of the villa, I froze when I saw the guests. It was that vile man Varis and another man who I did not recognize. I immediately wrapped my hand around Melitta's and she squeezed it, knowing how I felt.

"Varis? We were not expecting...-" Lucretia began, but Varis spoke. "Oh, the fault is mine, for failing to announce." He said as he and the other man walked to Lucretia and Gaia. Varis looked at the man beside him.

"Good Cossutius is on stay from Rome to celebrate the Vinalia. After I extolled the virtues of the House of Batiatus...-" He began, but was interrupted by Cossutius.

"I demanded introduction immediately." The man spoke with an arrogant voice.

"You honous, but my husband tends to final preparations for tomorrow's games in town." Lucretia explained.

"Oh. How disappointing." Cossutius spoke in disappointment as he looked at Varis. As the two men looked at each other, Gaia grasped Lucretia's arm. "Yet we could remove ourselves to the balcony for proper viewing of his gladiators until his return."

"I fear you mistake intent." Varis chuckled as he stepped closer to the two women. "I was not regaling Cossutius with tales of your men. But of your house' more intimate delights." The man continued while staring right at me, causing fear to grip my heart.

"I fear that was a special consideration." Lucretia explained cautiously. Varis looked back at her.

"Was it?" He spoke and stepped closer to Lucretia. "Perhaps Vettius will be morre accommodating then, concerning this and my Primus." He spoke quietly, obviously threatening.

"It would be unfortunate to have come so far, and find hands empty. Would it not?" Gaia spoke, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Lucretia looked me in the eye as I tried to look at her pleadingly. After a moment she turned to Varis. "I would not have it so." She agreed with Gaia.

"Excellent! Let us prepare Gannicus and...-" Gaia exclaimed excitedly and my heart clenched up as I expected the worst, but I let out a breath of relief when I heard Lucretia interrupt her.

"No." She spoke, causing everyone to look at her. "For what joy is there in exploring ground already discovered?"

"None at all." Cossutius responded and all four people laughed.

"What do you offer?" Varis asked, anticipation clear on his face. Lucretia looked at him and Cossutius. "A gladiator of your choosing paired with a slave as yet untouched?" She explained and I immediately turned to look at Naevia and Diona who were standing beside me.

"Untouched?" Cossutius asked. "A delicacy no longer present at the moment in my house."

"Then it is fortunate you find yourself in ours." Lucretia replied and Gaia once again giggled. I looked at Lucretia when I saw her looking at me.

"Cassandra, Melitta, you may leave to do other duties." She stated and I quickly nodded. "Yes, domina." I muttered as I quickly walked away, still holding onto Melitta's hand.

* * *

Some time later, I was once again standing beside Naevia and Melitta in the main area with Lucretia, Gaia and Varis as they were waiting for Cossutius to appear from beyond the large curtain. I had been here only a moment so I was not sure what was happening, but judging from the expression on Naevia's face, nothing good.

"Your presence has been missed in Rome since your husband's passing." Varis told Gaia, who was gazing at him. "Your charms will brighten darkest night."

"I long to return and crest upon a husband yet of this world." Gaia giggled.

"How does your dowry stand?" Varis inquired as he took a sip from his wine, causing the smile on Gaia's face to fall. "I was under impression you were absent family of means."

"Gaia is a treasure within herself." Lucretia beamed.

"One to be coveted by a man untethered to the burden of position and appearance." Varis responded. Only moments after he spoke, Cossutius appeared from behind the curtain, causing everyone to stand up and look at him.

"Cossutius. You were well satisfied?" Lucretia inquired and the man smirked.

"Praise laid upon your house has not been exaggerated." He spoke as he stepped closer to the woman. Varis laughed loudly at his words. "It is a wonder. Such base diversion would be impossible to conceal in Rome."

"Capua is a city of many pleasures." Lucretia stated quietly.

"Often obscured by pressing business, to which we sadly must attend." Varis spoke as he stood up. Thank the gods he was leaving.

"You take leave so soon?" Gaia asked the man.

"A regrettable necessity. Gratitude for your hospitality." Varis spoke to the domina. "I look forward to seeing you at the games, and your man Gannicus upon my primus."

"You honor us." Lucretia beamed as she showed the men to the door of the villa.

The moment she came back, all of us suddenly heard commotion outside. We quickly ran to the balcony and saw that most of the gladiators were fighting in an all-out brawl. I was not surprised to see Gannicus fighting as well. As I tried to find Crixus, I was glad to see him standing by the side. Suddenly I saw the side gate open and Batiatus and his father walk in. When the gladiators saw the older man, they immediately stopped the fighting.

"Is this what my house has fallen to?" The gruff old man asked angrily. "brother setting upon brother, so far removed from the honor of the arena, where such contest holds meaning? This points to reason the gods have turned from us, stripping the Primus from our hands." He continued, and I was extremely surprised when I heard him and so it appeared that Gannicus was as well.

"I do not fight in the games?" Gannicus asked in confusion and irritation.

" You do not." The old dominus ordered. Gannicus turned his glance toward me and I sighed, knowing how much he wished to fight in the Primus, only to have the chance ripped from his grasp.

"Yet our sacrifices do not stand unrewarded. A few of you will take to the sands after midday sun." Batiatus announced.

"And I expect those chosen to bring more honor to the House of Batiatus than you now bring to yourselves." The dominus' father ordered with anger.

* * *

Later, I was standing in the cellar, fidgeting as I waited for Gannicus to come to the gate. When the man appeared, I stepped close to the metal and grabbed it with my hands beside my head. Gannicus quickly put his hands on top of mine as we gazed at each other.

"I saw what happened earlier. Are you hurt?" I asked, worried that he had been harmed in the fight.

"No." He spoke quietly, and I immediately knew the reason for his silence.

"I'm sorry about the Primus." I said and he gripped my hands tighter. "There is no need for you to apologize. I may not be able to fight, but your brother is." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Crixus is to fight Auctus tonight." He answered, causing me to worry. "But Auctus has been a gladiator for much longer thatn Crixus, and he fights with a spear! How could the dominus put him against someone like that? You saw how Crixus was unable to fight against Barca today." I quickly asked.

"I know. After that very moment, I spoke with Crixus." Gannicus explained. "And?" I asked, wondering what they had talked about.

"I told him a few words of advice. I do not think he will fall if he heeded my words." Gannicus assured as he smoothed the skin on my hand with his thumb, calming me down. However, a moment later Gannicus looked at me with an unclear expression on his face.

"I do not like keeping this secret from Crixus. When will you tell him?" He inquired and I glanced down before looking back up at him.

"I do not know. I fear of how he may react when he finds out." I stuttered as I looked Gannicus in the eye.

"Perhaps it is better to tell him sooner rather than later." Gannicus stated causing me to let out a sigh.

"I know. I just... Don't wish this calm moment to end." I whispered with a small smile as I leaned closer to the metal gate so I was almost pushing my face through. Gannicus smiled at me, stepping closer as well.

"Neither do I." He said as he brought his face to mine, giving me a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day, at midday, I was sitting in the stands at the old arena next to Melitta while Lucretia and Gaia sat in front of us. I was fidgeting nervously and eventually Lucretia noticed and she smiled at me.

"I am certain your brother will do well, Cassandra." She assured me, causing Gaia to smirk.

"If the Gaul fights as well as he did against Gannicus, he could be victorious." Gaia spoke as she tried to cool herself with her fan. As she did, I saw Batiatus walk to us and sit in front of Gaia.

"Have you set Crixus to purpose?" Lucretia asked her husband, who nodded at her.

"I stoke the flame as best as I can. It is now up to the man to ignite or be forever extinguished." Batiatus explained as they looked up at the pulvinus, where his father was sitting.

"It is a pity it is not Gannicus, nor the Primus. It was well earned." Gaia gushed, once again reminding everyone of the events that night.

"Yet he is the one honored, while his only fucking son is left to languish." Batiatus spoke as he glared at his father.

"Soon your father will attest your worth." Lucretia assured.

"Or decay in the afterlife." Gaia complained. "Either way, we will be free of him."

Suddenly, a moment later, the man Barca was fighting was kicked by him into the people, but had fortunately not hit us. Eventually he ended up back on the sands and Barca put a dagger on his neck as he looked at the men on the pulvinus. I saw Varis stand up to address the crowd.

"An epic showing from the House of Batiatus, certain to please the gods! In gratitude, we will be perciful, and grant life!" He shouted and the people cheered. Moments later I saw the old dominus stand up and look at the people.

"I stand humbled before the great people of Capua. My home and my heart, too long parted from chest. In gratitude, I present the final offering from the House of Batiatus. Entering the arena, a virgin upon its sands, I give you Crixus, Murmillo!" He spoke and I looked at the door where the gladiators walked through. The people booed as Crixus was led onto the arena by a guard. Crixus was thankfully wearing a helmet and some armor while he held a sword and a tower shield. Despite his defenses, I feared for his life. As he stepped onto the sands, I saw him looking our way, and a moment later he locked eyes with me. I could see the anxious, perhaps even scared look on his face so I gave him a small smile, hoping it would give him courage. He gave a hint of a smile back as he took position.

"His opponent, a warrior unmatched in skill and honor, I give you Auctus, hoplomachus!" The old dominus once again announced as Auctus was led out. As I saw the spear and sword he was holding, I became increasingly worried for Crixus.

Before I knew it, the fight began and I grasped Melitta's hand as I stared at the fighting, unable to tear my eyes of my brother. For some time, he barely managed to dodge and block Auctus' attacks. When he cut Crixus' torso with his spear, twice, I thought there was no way Crixus could win against such an opponent. However, I felt some hope when he managed to slice at Auctus' leg with his sword. However, Crixus kept on missing his next hits and was eventually thrown on his back.

When Auctus jumped towards Crixus with his spear pointed at him, I feared the worst, but just in time, Crixus lifted his shield and the spear was caught on it. What happened next, astonished me. Crixus managed to smash through the spear, snapping it in half, causing Auctus to lose his main weapon. The man tried to attack with his short sword, but Crixus managed to rid him of it as well. When Auctus smashed into the wall and Crixus pulled his helmet off, I thought that maybe he now had the chance to win. However, Auctus quickly dodged Crixus' sword and dove for his own sword. After dodging and blocking attack after an attack, Auctus hit Crixus on his head, causing him to step back slightly. The moment I thought Auctus was going to drive his sword through Crixus, I saw him suddenly turn around and both of the men froze. When I tried to see why, I saw the sword going through Auctus' torso and coming out through his back. I was frozen solid for a moment as I tried to understand what had just happened, but when I did, me and every single person in the stands started to cheer for the victorious Crixus. When I saw him look at me, I gave him a large smile, knowing that he had finally achieved the dream he had had almost his whole life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

And there's another chapter. I can't believe how fast I wrote this one, I think it took me like one or two days O_O I guess watching those handsome gladiators brawling is giving me motivation ;D


	6. Chapter V - Arguments and Parties

Chapter V

Arguments and Parties

It had been a fortnight since Crixus' fight on the arena, and not much had happened since then. Crixus was becoming better and better in combat and he had thankfully become respected among the gladiators. Speaking of gladiators, I was still keeping the relationship between me and Gannicus secret, although I was feeling increasingly terrible for not telling him about it. He was my brother, the person who had raised me and he was supposed to be the person I trusted most in this wretched world.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Gannicus who lifted his head from my neck to look me in the eye as he stopped his movements between my legs. He looked at me with a worried look.

"What is the matter?" He asked with a husky voice as he took a few breaths trying to calm himself.

"Nothing." I insisted, but he just stared at me knowingly. "I know something is wrong. You have that look in your eyes." He stated. I hated how well he knew me already.

I quickly pushed Gannicus against his chest so he fell on his back on the floor of the wine storage next to me, and then gathered my dress that had been thrown to the side, covering myself with it. Then I looked back at Gannicus, who was staring at my bare back. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he turned his eyes onto mine.

"So? What is going through that beautiful head?" He inquired as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's Crixus. I hate lying to him." I sighed.

"You're not lying to him, Cassandra." Gannicus attemped to assure me, but I didn't fell any better. "I'm having secret rendezvous with one of his sworn brothers behind his back. And I haven't had the chance to see him even once because of work in the villa and whenever I do get a chance, you're always there pulling me in some corner."

"It's not like you ever tell me not to do so." Gannicus smirked and I punched him on his shoulder, causing him to slightly wince.

"You are not helping!" I spoke with a loud voice, but silent enough so no one could hear us.

"I know that. I am only trying to calm you down." He insisted, making me stare at him with disbelief. "Calm me down? How can I possibly be calm?"

"Because you worry for nothing. What could really happen if your brother found out? Attack me? Despite his growing skills in combat, he is no match for me yet. And how do you know he would attack me?"

"Because I know him. He's fiercely protective of me and he can get angry very easily!" I exclaimed but Gannicus only put his hand on my cheek.

"Just like you, it seems." He joked with a grin. "But you truly do not have to worry, Cassandra."

I gave a loud sigh at his words and quickly stood up. I quickly began to tie the dress back on as the confused Gannicus sat up and looked at me.

"Why do you dress?" He inquired and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I am trying to have a serious conversation but you are able to only jest about it. You tell me I worry too much, but you never worry about anything!" I ranted in annoyance as I finally managed to tie the dress so it would stay on. When I was sure it would, I looked at Gannicus.

"I believe it is time for me to go. I have many things to do, and I do not care to spend what little free time I have with someone who takes the difficulties in life as a jest." I snapped and then I quickly turned on my heel and walked out of the room. Soon after I left, Gannicus walked out of the storage room in frustration.

* * *

Later that same day, I was in the main area of the villa, getting it ready for the dominus' guests who were arriving in the evening. As I walked through the room, I saw Naevia and Diona arguing next to the candles. Confused of why the two women, as close as sisters, were arguing, I quickly walked to them and the two women turned to look at me as I saw an empty look in Diona's eyes.

"What is the matter?" I inquired and Diona slowly shook her head."Nothing." She spoke as she left me with Naevia. After glancing at Diona in worry, I turned to Naevia.

"What is wrong with Diona?" I asked, and Naevia sighed.

"I do not know. She has been so for days now. Something has caused her to lose the happiness she once had. I would suspect it was caused by whatever happened to her when those romans were here." She spoke, and I immediately knew why Diona was so silent. I quickly ran to the direction where Diona went, and saw her standing by the wall in one of the less used rooms. As she noticed me, I cautiously walked to her. Just when she was going to move away, I stopped.

"Diona, wait. I only wish to tell you something. I am not here to ask you anything." I assured her and she stayed where she stood. I took a few steps closer to her and looked her in the eye. "I know why you act the way you have for these past days."

"No you don't." She muttered as she stared at the floor.

"Yes I do. You're feeling broken, frightened and humiliated. I know the feeling better than you think. I felt the very same way the night before what happened to you." I explained quietly, and she immediately looked up at me.

"The other roman who was here the day that happened to you... He was here the previous night. Batiatus had lured him here so he could get one of the gladiators in the Primus. From the moment I saw the roman, I felt fear and even revulsion toward him. Later, as Batiatus did everything the man asked... He brought Gannicus to the villa for a 'private viewing'. However, he did not care to see Gannicus' skills with a sword, but his skills in other things... And I was the only slave present, so you can imagine what happened next..." I spoke with my eyes to the floor, the events of the night once again going through my thoughts. As I looked up, Diona was looking at me with compassion clear in her eyes. After a moment she finally spoke.

"But if that happened to you... How can you still be so calm and even happy?" Diona stuttered, and i gently smiled at her. "Because despite that night being probably the worst night of my life... I got through the fear and the feeling insignificance with help from Melitta. And help from Gannicus."

"Gannicus?" Diona asked in disbelief. "But what he did to you...-"

"It was not his fault. He did what he was commanded to do." I explained. "The day after that night, he apologized for what he did, and since then..." I trailed off with a small smile appearing on my face.

"Since then what?" Diona inquired.

"Since then, I've gotten quite close with the man. Closer than I ever thought I would." I stated with a small blush on my cheeks. "In fact... I think I am in love with him."

What I said surprised both me and Diona. I never thought I would ever feel so strongly about a man, much less a man like Gannicus, but in my heart, I knew what I said was true. The smile on my face fell when I remembered the argument we had the last time I saw him.

"Then you are more fortunate than me. There is no such escape from this for me." Diona spoke, and before I could talk, she quickly left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

In the evening, as the guests of the domina were enjoying drinks, I was standing next to Melitta. We were both wearing white dresses with golden decorations, and the dresses barely covered everything, making me extremely uncomfortable. I saw Naevia staring at Diona, who was forced to lay upon a stand in the centre of the room while Rhaskos was brutally thrusting behind her. As I looked at Naevia, knowing that she was worrying for Diona, I saw one of the romans next to Naevia slide his finger on the skin of her arm. I nudged Naevia's arm and she turned to look at me with a familiar uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"See this to the pantry. And remain there until Melitta or I call upon you, after all have left." I insisted, and she quickly took the wine jug I was holding and walked away. I turned to look at Melitta who was looking at me with a gentle smile on her face as she nodded, knowing that Naevia should not be here for this. Melitta turned around and quickly walked to talk with her husband. As i turned my eyes away from her, I saw Gannicus staring right at me. I quickly turned my gaze away from him, but when I did, I looked right at Crixus, who was standing right beside Gannicus in the line of gladiators. He was looking at me with a frown on his face so I gave him a small smile, causing him to give me a slight smile back though I felt like I did not deserve it for the things I've kept from him. My thoughts were once again interrupted when the domina spoke.

"Gratitude for gracing the House of Batiatus with esteemed presence. One which my husband regrets he cannot share, due to pressing business." she explained.

"Oh, I had not noticed his absence." One of the roman joked and every roman chuckled at his words.

"What you have seen is but a taste of the pleasures afforded you beneath humble roof. Our gladiators, our slaves, everything within these walls, I place at the whims of your desire. For a single night, you are the masters of this house!" Lucretia announced without noticing the person walking in the villa.

"An enticing offer. One I would see to full advantage."

Everyone, including me looked towards the person who spoke and I saw all color disappear from the domina's face. "Tullius."

So this was the man responsible for the attack on the dominus. I had imagined the man to be a frightening, tall man, but I was surprised to see that he was quite short and had the features of a man you wouldn't think capable of such evil. Though the suspicious smile on his face told otherwise.

* * *

Some time later, as Melitta and I were waiting for the domina, I watched Tullius walk around the villa with one of the romans. After a moment, I turned to look at Melitta.

"That is the man the domina always speaks of?" I inquired, whispering. "He doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Though the outside of a man may seem harmless, he may hide a black heart inside." Melitta whispered back to me. Moments later we saw the domina walk back in the room with numerous slaves with masks covering their faces.

"You have shared drink, food, distractions of the eye and ear. Yet these are common things, enjoyed by men bound by accusing morality of their deeds. I would see you freed from such human constraints." Lucretia spoke seductively as she took a mask in her hand and stepped forward. "Touch these to flesh. Sever all ties from the mortal world. And rise as gods in the House of Batiatus."

One of the romans took the mask Lucretia offered. He laughed as he showed the others the mask. "Jupiter! Never in our dealings, Tullius, have I been so elevated."

The other slaves walked to all the romans and handed out the masks.

"This house truly is a marvel. If I am to assume the matle of a god, I would first prove myself against one." Tullius announced as he gestured to Gannicus. I became slightly nervous when he did so, but when I saw the smirk on Gannicus' face, I slightly relaxed. Surely he would win against a man such as Tullius?

"You would challenge Gannicus?" Lucretia wondered in confusion.

"A harmless exhibition. To measure humble skill against vaunted prowess." Tullius insisted.

"I would pause in my desires to witness such a thing." One of the romans spoke behind Lucretia. I looked at the domina, waiting for her decision.

"Gather the practice swords." She ordered, but was interrupted by Tullius.

"Wood?" He called. "The clash of steel rings through the halls of Olympus, does it not?"

"Give them your swords." Lucretia smirked and when I saw Oenomaus offer the two men his swords, I felt nervous and worried. Seeing the trouble I was feeling, Melitta grabbed my hand and I squeezed it, thankful for her comfort.

"Let us give space and have contest." The roman man from before announced and they all cheered as we all watched Tullius and Gannicus walk to the middle of the large room. I was confused when I saw the troubled look on Gannicus' face as he was holding onto the sword.

"Come! Let us see if I recall what I learned years ago in service to the Republic!" Tullius shouted as he gazed at the sword he was holding. I was startled when he suddenly tried to attack Gannicus who was standing behind him. Thankfully the gladiator easily dodged the attack. After dodging and blcoking numerous attacks, he pointed his sword at Tullius' neck. However, after a glance at Oenomaus, who lowered his sword, allowing Tullius to once again attack. Eventually Gannicus had a good hold of Tullius, and when I thought he would win, I was shocked to see that he let Tullius hit headbutt him. Why in the gods was Gannicus acting as if Tullius was the better fighter? He even let Tullius slice his arms a few times, letting blood drip down his skin.

"It begins to return to me!" Tullius exclaimed, and I glared as the despicable man bragged about his skills. Moments later, after once again dodging Tullius' attacks, Gannicus made the mistake of turning his back at the man, causing Tullius to have to chance to slice at the gladiator's back with the sword, making Gannicus grunt in pain. After Tullius punched Gannicus in the face, causing blood drip down his mouth and chin, the coward kicked Gannicus in the chest and the gladiator dropped on his back on the floor. When Tullius drew up his sword, ready to strike as I was holding my breath, Gannicus slowly lifted up and pointed his two fingers in the sign of defeat. We were cautiously waiting for Tullius to step back, when he suddenly went to strike.

"Tullius!"

I breathed out a great sigh of overwhelming relief when the domina spoke up with a loud voice. Tullius turned to look at her.

"The man gives the missio." Lucretia explained calmly. "The match is yours."

Tullius smirked and turned back towards Gannicus as he put his sword on the gladiator's chin. "The god of the arena. Saved by a woman."

Lucretia quickly turned to look at me. "See him to the medicus."

I did not even wait for the domina to finish, when I was already quickly walking to the fallen gladiator. As I kneeled beside him with Oenomaus on the other side, Gannicus looked up at me with his brows furrowed. I gave him a small smile as I helped Oenomaus lift him up and then we walked him towards the ludus where the medicus was.

* * *

"That fucking animal! To turn simple exhibition to blood!" I ranted as I walked back and forth in front of Gannicus who stood up from a wooden bench beside me.

"I could have ended the man in half a breath." Gannicus spoke in slight annoyance.

"I know you could have. But if you had, you would have surely been punished. But to allow him to nearly kill you? Are you mad?!" I insisted, angry of how reckless he was being.

"I was ordered not to raise hand." He spoke, and I gave a sigh as I slightly calmed down. "Other commands have been more pleasurable."

I looked Gannicus in the eye as he once again gazed down at me with that intense look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside to cold evening air thinking I could get a moment alone, but when I saw Gannicus walk to me, I knew that wouldn't be the case. Though I felt him standing there, looking at me, I did not turn toward him.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." He pleaded. "You were feeling conflicted and I did not give help when asked for it."

After a moment, I finally looked back up at him. "No, you did not." I stated. "But after having the day to think, I now know that I did not have the right to be so angry at you. However, I still feel as terrible about keeping this a secret from my brother as I did earlier."

"I know." Gannicus spoke. "And that is why I plan to tell himthe day after tomorrow."

I looked at Gannicus in confusion. "What?"

"After thinking of our argument, I understood that I should be the one to tell him, not you." Gannicus explained.

"But he is my brother." I insisted, but Gannicus put his hands on my cheeks, interrupting me.

"And that is why I must tell him. I would not wish for the bond between you to break because of this." He spoke with a gentle voice.

"But what if he harms you?" I asked worriedly.

"If he does, I deserve it." Gannicus spoke with guilt in his eyes. "What I did that night was unforgivable and I deserve punishment for it. And not only because I shouldn't have done that to the sister of a man I call a comrade... But also for I did that to the woman I 've given my heart to."

I looked Gannicus in the eye in shock as I tried to think through what he just said."What do you mean by that...?" I asked cautiously and Gannicus stepped closer to me.

"It means... That I have fallen in love with you." He spoke as he met my eyes.

After a moment of trying to find some reason for him to lie but not being able to do so, I threw my arms around his neck and met his lips with mine. As the kiss grew more passionate, Gannicus lifted me into his arms and pushed me against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. While we were wrapped in each other, we did not see the person standing by the columns of the eating area of the gladiators, staring at us with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finally a new chapter. I've ben super busy these last few weeks so I haven't had time to write, but when I noticed that more people had liked and followed the story, I just couldn't let you guys wait! ;D

PS: And don't forget to review, the favorites and follows give me motivation, but more reviews would be awesome too! :D


	7. Chapter VI - The Loss of A Sister

Chapter VI

The Loss of A Sister

* * *

It was the morning after the party, and I walked inside Gaia's chamber with Melitta and Naevia. When I woke, I was told that Gaia had fallen off the balcony to her death after drinking too much. As we walked to the chamber, I saw the domina sitting on the bed, wearing a dark green dress. When I walked around the bed to her, I could see the dried up tears on her cheeks. After a moment, I had the courage to speak.

"I know how close you held her." I spoke gently and the domina looked up at me. "It was an unfortunate accident."

"She was taken from us too soon." Lucretia spoke quietly.

"Yet blessed to count you as friend, while she was among us." I spoke as I stepped closer to her.

"She was more than friend. " Lucretia explained as she looked at me. "She was family. Titus has ordered Gaia's slave removed. And commanded that salt and spelt be scattered. Decision and ritual, to cleanse all trace of Gaia from beneath his roof." She continued as she leaned closer to me. "I asked Quintus to speak to his father, to not let Gaia be swept so easily from memory. But a wife's desired do not always mirror those of her husband."

"Then she must keep them hidden." I whispered to her as I leaned slightly closer. "We will tell them ritual was performed even in absence of the deed. Melitta, Naevia and Diona to attest, if questioned."

"Gratitude." Lucretia whispered as she took hold of my hand and smiled. "You truly are a great help in this house, Cassandra."

I nodded and smiled at her before returning to my duties.

* * *

Later, I was walking through the corridors inside the ludus, when I heard the gladiators fighting outside. I slowly walked to the side gate, which had a clear sight of the training area. As I watched through it, I saw Crixus fighting against another gladiator. The old dominus had ordered contest to be had between the gladiators to see how good they all truly were. And from what I was seeing, my dear brother was doing quite well. As I watched the match, I saw a familiar man with dirty blonde hair standing by the side with his back towards me. I smiled the moment I saw him, and as if he had felt me looking at him, Gannicus turned around and we met eyes. When the familiar grin appeared on his face, I smiled back at him until he turned back around to watch the fight.

As I turned around to go back to the villa, I was startled by the man standing few feet in front of me. The man saw me jump.

"Apologies,"The man spoke. "I did not mean to startle you."

"It is alright." I insisted, although my heart was still beating quite fast from the surprise. "May I ask your name?"

"Ashur." The odd man spoke. "And you may be?"

"Cassandra." I simply answered, causing a small smile to appear on Ashur's face.

"Ah, you are Cassandra. I've heard many things of you." He smiled. I looked at him in confusion.

"You have?" I asked in suspicion."From who?"

"Crixus, of course." Ashur told me. "We were recruits during the same time and I like to think of us as almost friends."

I smiled when I heard the man speak of my brother. "I am glad he has someone like that. I had feared that he's all alone."

"No," The man assured. "And since his growing skills, the other gladiators have begun to respect him also."

"I am glad." I smiled as I walked past Ashur.

"Though I believe his bond with one of the gladiators will be broken when he hears of what the man is doing with his dear sister."

I immediately turned around and looked at Ashur, hoping I had heard wrong. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Oh," Ashur smirked as he walked closer to me. "I believe you do."

I stood there silently as I stared at the man.

"I wonder what Crixus would say if he discovered that Gannicus, one of his brothers in arms... Was fucking his sister?" He once again smirked.

"How do you...-"

"Know about it?" Ashur interrupted me. "I saw you and Gannicus last night as you were wrapped in each others' arms."

As Ashur smiled at me, I stood there, frozen with fear of what he could do.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Cassandra." He grinned as he took a step back. "I hope I shall see you again."

As the man turned around and walked out of the gate to the training ground, I finally released the deep breath I was holding in and quickly ran back inside the villa.

* * *

I walked quickly on a corridor inside the villa, trying to find Melitta, when I saw her walking towards me.

"Melitta!" I called as I ran to her. "We have a serious problem."

"You have heard already?" She asked and I looked at her in confusion. "Heard what?"

"The dominus plans to sell Gannicus to Tullius."

The moment she said those words, I froze, trying to understand what she was saying.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Gannicus is to fight Crixus today. If he loses, he will be sold to Tullius in exchange for the Primus." Melitta calmly explained.

"But... He can't." I insisted, refusing to believe that I would lose the person I loved perhaps even more than my brother.

"It is truth. He just told my husband of it." Melitta spoke as she looked at me with sadness. "I am sorry, Cassandra."

"But he's the champion of this house." I once again insisted.

"The dominus does not think so." Melitta said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps you should speak with Gannicus about it."

"I do not have time." I exclaimed. "There is a bigger problem in my hands."

"What problem?" Melitta inquired in confusion.

"One of the gladiators, Ashur," I began. "He knows about me and Gannicus. And he threatened to tell Crixus."

Melitta looked at me with shock. "How can he know?" She asked, causing me to blush.

"He... He saw me and Gannicus kissing outside the ludus last night." I explained quietly. Melitta looked at me in disbelief.

"If you wished to keep it secret, why did you kiss him outside, where anyone could see you?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"We were both caught up in the moment. He was hurt from his fight with Tullius and I was angry and it just... Happened." I spoke.

"Well, if Ashur decides to tell Crixus, there is nothing you can do." Melitta sighed. "Perhaps this is the way he is supposed to know."

"But Gannicus said he would tell Crixus tomorrow," I ranted. "I do not wish someone like Ashur to rob him of that."

"I know. But all we can do now is wait." Melitta acknowledged. I took a deep breath and released it.

"I do not know if I can just wait." I sighed and Melitta gave me a comforting smile.

"But you must. Now come. You should keep your mind on other things as we wait." Melitta said as she took my arm and led me further into the villa.

* * *

The next morning, I was nervously standing on the balcony next to Melitta while the old dominus stood by the railing, watching the gladiators training below. I saw Gannicus talking with Oenomaus next to the palus. Judging from the annoyed and confused look on Gannicus' face, he had obviously just heard the news of his impending sale.

"Doctore." The dominus spoke and I turned my eyes on him. "Let us begin. And known who turly stands champion of this house."

"Crixus! Gannicus! Take position!" Oenomaus commanded with the sound of his whip.

As Gannicus walked to the center of the training ground, I saw him look up at me. I looked at him with sadness and worry, but eventually managed to show him a small smile. After a moment, he looked away, taking his position, while I looked at Crixus, who was still in the sidelines. When I saw who was standing next to him, I froze. Ashur.

* * *

No POV:

As Crixus took hold of his shield and wooden sword, he saw Ashur standing beside him, smirking.

"I hope you achieve victory, my friend." Ashur spoke and Crixus gave him a slight nod.

"I prayed the gods for another chance to prove myself against Gannicus. It seems they have heard me." Crixus spoke with his gruff voice, causing Ashur's smirk to widen. "So they have. They've given you a chance for vengeance."

Crixus looked at Ashur in confusion. "Vengeance? Why would I want vengeance?"

"You do not know?" Ashur inquired with a pretend look of shock on his face.

"Know what?" Crixus asked as he stepped closer to Ashur. The smaller man looked at the gaul.

"That Gannicus has been fucking your sister." Ashur spoke. Crixus looked at him in confusion, but quickly that confusion turned to anger. "Apparently he's been doing so for weeks."

Crixus quickly turned to glare at Gannicus who was already standing in position.

"I do hope you give him what he deserves." Ashur smirked as he walked away.

* * *

Cassandra POV:

As I watched Ashur walk away from Crixus, he looked up at me and smirked. Immediately after seeing his smirk, I looked back at Crixus. The moment I saw the enraged look in his eyes, I knew what had happened. He knew. The moment I saw Batiatus and Lucretia walk to the balcony, I stepped closer to Lucretia.

"Domina." I quickly spoke and the woman turned to look at me.

"What is it, Cassandra?"

"We must prevent the match from happening." I pleaded, causing the two men to look at me.

"What for?" The old dominus inquired in confusion. I glanced at him ,but then looked back at Lucretia.

"Crixus knows." I spoke, but when Lucretia looked at me with the same confusion as the dominus, I explained myself, "He knows of Gannicus."

Immediately after I spoke the gladiator's name, Lucretia quickly turned to look at Batiatus and his father. "You must stop that fight before it begins."

"Why?" Batiatus asked his wife and she stared him in the eye.

"Crixus knows of the night with Varis." She explained, but when she was going to speak more, she was interrupted.

"There is no good reason to prevent this. Now, let us continue so we will see who the true champion of this house is." Before anyone could speak, the dominus looked down at Oenomaus. "Doctore! Begin the match!"

I immediately stepped closer to the balcony railing as I watched Oenomaus step forward with his whip. "Begin!"

Not even a second later, Crixus furiously attacked Gannicus, barely giving the former champion time to dodge the attack. He managed to dodge and block the attacks, but suddenly Crixus thrusts his sword forward and managed to hit Gannicus's hairline, causing blood to pour out. Gannicus was shaken for a moment, but then he tried to attack Crixus, only in vain for Crixus managed to block his attacks. Eventually Gannicus managed to throw Crixus onto his back. While Crixus was trying to get up, Gannicus looked up at me and I looked at him with fear and anxiety as I tried to nod towards Crixus. After a moment of confusion in his eyes, Gannicus' brow furrowed and glanced down at Crixus, then looking back at me with a nervous look in his eyes, letting me know that he understood what I was trying to tell him.

The moment he looked back down, Crixus was already attacking him again, but Gannicus managed to roll out of the way. However, the next time Crixus went to charge at Gannicus, the bleeding man looked up at me. As he kept staring at me, I became confused. Why would he distract himself while my brother was trying to pummel him, or worse, kill him?

When I saw Gannicus slowly lower his arm and open his defenses, I knew what he was planning. But before I could do anything, Crixus smashed him on the chin with his shield, violently throwing Gannicus back until he fell on the ground. The moment he did, Crixus threw away his sword and shield, kneeled closer to Gannicus and started to punch him in the face, numerous times. As the gladiators cheered, I looked at the dominus in desperation.

"Dominus, please!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. The old dominus immediately turned to look at Oenomaus.

"Doctore! Pull those men off each other!" He ordered with his loud but gruff voice, and as the tears in my eyes flowed, I watched as the other gladiators pulled Crixus off Gannicus and others helped Gannicus back up. The dominus angrily looked at Oenomaus.

"Bring those two inside the villa! Now!" He ordered as he turned around and walked inside the villa, with Batiatus and Lucretia following him. After a glance at the bleeding Gannicus and the furious Crixus, I followed the dominus.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" The dominus roared as he looked at Gannicus and Crixus who were now standing in the main room beside each other, but two guard behind them, making sure they wouldn't attack each other again. Both of the men were bruised and Gannicus still had dried blood on his forehead and cheek. Melitta and I stood next to Lucretia as she, Batiatus and the dominus looked at the two gladiators in front of us.

"Two gladiators, one trying to kill the other, when that was not the purpose of that fight!" The dominus roared again. "Explain yourselves! Crixus!"

As I watched Crixus with my moist, red eyes, I saw him stay silent.

"One of you! Explain what happened at this moment!" the dominus roared at the two men, and when I couldn't hear it anymore, I stepped forward.

"Dominus." I spoke, causing every person in the room to turn towards me. "I know the reason why my brother acted as he did."

"Then speak, slave." The dominus ordered. "So I could make some sense of this."

I looked at both Crixus and Gannicus before I turned to look back at the dominus.

"Crixus attacked Gannicus in such rage because... He found out about the relationship I've been having with him." I explained, causing all three romans to look at me in shock.

"Relationship?" Lucretia inquired.

"Yes." I said quietly as I looked down at my feet. "My brother only wished to defend my honor." I spoke as I looked up at Crixus. "Though he did not need to, for I was not forced."

"You have been keeping this secret for how long?" Lucretia asked as I looked at her.

"Since the night Varis was here." I explained to her as she looked at me with sympathy.

"Then this is only a quarrel between a man and his sister's lover. Why is it that you could not settle it like men? Instead you charged at him like a crazed bull!" The dominus demanded Crixus.

"It is my fault." Gannicus spoke up. "I had planned to tell Crixus about us today, but it appears someone told him before I could."

"It was Ashur." I explained everyone as I looked at Gannicus.

"Ashur?" Batiatus wondered. "The other syrian?"

"He saw me and Gannicus last night outside the ludus." I explained with a sigh.

"Then we should also bring him here to...-" The dominus spoke, but suddenly he began to cough violently. His bodyslave quickly went to him and so did Batiatus.

"Father?" Batiatus asked, worrying as his father kneeled on the ground from the coughing. "Fetch the medicus!" Batiatus told Melitta, who was standing next to me. Melitta quickly walked away as Batiatus looked at the guards behind the two gladiators. "Take Gannicus and Crixus back to the ludus, and make sure to keep them separate."

The guards quickly did as Batiatus asked, and as they led the two men away, I locked eyes with Gannicus for a moment until I quickly followed Lucretia and Batiatus as they went after the dominus.

* * *

Later, I was standing behind Lucretia with Melitta as Lucretia tried to make the bedridden dominus drink.

"Drink." She insisted, but the old man pushed the cup away.

"Move Tullius' wine from sight." He gruffly commanded and Lucretia did as he asked, lowering the cup on the small table beside the bed. As she stood up, I looked at her.

"Apologies, domina." I inquired as she turned to look at me. "I would have permission to see Gannicus."

"You ask this now?" Lucretia asked in disbelief.

"I only wish to make sure that his wounds are not too grievous." I pleaded with a frown onm my face. "And I know he will be sold tomorrow. I... Wish to say proper goodbye."

Lucretia looked at me with kindness. "You love him, do you not?" She asked, surprising me.

"I do, domina." I confidently told her as I smiled.

"Then go." She smiled back. " And stay as long as you wish."

A large grin appeared on my face as I nodded. "Thank you, domina." I thanked and then walked away as quickly as I could.

* * *

As I walked to the door to Gannicus' room, the guard in front of it slowly opened the door. When I stepped inside, I saw Gannicus sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. I sighed from relief when I saw that his wounds had been tended to and that only quickly forming bruises were present on his cheeks. When the guard closed the door behind me, Gannicus looked up at me. I smiled at him as I walked to him, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm glad your wounds are not as bad as I feared."I spoke with a small smile on my face as i put my hand on Gannicus' arm that he was resting on top of his knee.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked me in the eye. I was immediately confused.

"Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"I thought you would be with Crixus, attempting to calm him down." He spoke. I scooted closer to him so our faces were only inches apart.

"He is my brother. Despite my words, he will always be my brother and he will eventually calm down. But you... I do not wish to lose you by choosing sides." I spoke as a frown appeared on my face. "Though I will lose you either way... You are to be sold to Tullius."

"How did you know?" The surprised man asked.

"Melitta told me." I told him. "And I saw Oenomaus talking to you before the fight. Did he tell you of your fate?"

"He did." Gannicus muttered as he looked me in the eye. "Should I fall to Crixus."

"You would let Crixus win when you knew you would have to leave?" I asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I knew how much your brother desired to be champion."

His answer surprised me. "You would give him victory..." I whimpered. "Knowing that you would lose me..?"

As Gannicus saw the tears flowing down my face, he slowly lifted his hands to my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Nothing could ever tear me away from you, Cassandra." He spoke, and when I wished to speak up, he smoothed his thumbs over my wet lips. "And I do not intend to leave this house while you are still in it. Despite what the dominus commands."

Gannicus slowly began to lean closer to me, and when our lips almost touched, the door was opened by the guard. We both looked at the door, and saw Naevia standing there with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Cassandra..." She whimpered, greatly worrying me as she looked both of us. "It's Melitta..."

The moment both Gannicus and I heard the name, we quickly followed Naevia into the villa.

* * *

The moment Gannicus and I followed Naevia to the main room of the villa, we saw Oenomaus kneeling by Melitta, who was lying motionless on the floor, dried blood covering her chin and neck. Without one thought, I ran to the woman and kneeled by her as I put my hands on her cheeks.

"Melitta..." I whimpered as I moved her head side to side, trying to wake her up. "Melitta!" I shouted in despair.

"Cassandra..."

I looked at Oenomaus who spoke next to me, and the moment I saw the broken, devastated look in his eyes, tears poured from my eyes. Before I knew it, I screamed as loud as I could from the immense pain I felt. As I screamed, I was soon enveloped in familiar arms as Gannicus kneeled next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me, pulling me into his arms. Though his comfort ended the scream, it did not stop me from crying out for the friend I had just lost.

* * *

 **A/N (PLEASE READ!)**

And there's another chapter for you guys! This chapter took pretty long to write because I wanted to do two things properly. One, I wanted Crixus to find out about Cassandra and Gannicus from the schemer we all hate. And two, I wanted to show the anguish and devastation Cassandra feels when Melitta dies. I think I managed to write both pretty well, but I would still like to know how all of you think about the chapter and the whole story so be sure to leave a review! :D

 **PS:** Oh, and the next chapter which is probably also the last one, will probably take a while to write since I have to rethink the end some because if you've read the old story that takes place during Vengeance, you know about what happens before Blood and Sand. But if you haven't read the old story, PLEASE DON'T! I want you to be surprised! ;)


	8. Chapter VII - Plan for Vengeance

Chapter VII

Plan for Vengeance

No POV:

It was the day after the death of Titus and Melitta, and the funerals for both had just ended, as Quintus Batiatus was standing in the study of the villa while Gannicus stood on the other side of the table. The dominus pushed his hand down on on the large stack of parchment on the table as he looked up at Gannicus.

"This is all that remains. When the smoke clears and the embers die, the sum total of a man's life." The dominus stated as he took one piece of parchment in his hand. "This was my father's last act before his death. A bill of sale, transferring your ownership. The cause that moved you to seek audience on the day I watched my father burn?"

"Apologies, dominus. I could wait no longer." Gannicus shook his head as he looked at the dominus.

"We again find ourselves in unpleasant position." Batiatus grunted. "To honor my father's wishes sees you fall to control of a man most hated. To defy them sees this house forever excluded from the new arena. A cock in the ass from either direction." Batiatus saw Gannicus stay silent in front of him. "Speak, and give reason to see this join my father's ashes."

"I have no words towards such end." Gannicus explained. "I come to see agreement honored."

The dominus looked at Gannicus in confusion and disappointment. "You wish to leave this house?"

"I wish to see blood!" Gannicus demanded angrily. "See me delivered to Tullius' care, and I will see his life for your father's!"

"A noble offer." Batiatus stated. "Yet I fear your life would be forfeit in such attempt."

"A small price to pay." Gannicus muttered.

"My father never aimed a favored word towards you, yet you entreat to be the instrument of his vengeance." Batiatus wondered until a knowing look appeared in his eyes. "Or is it another you seek it for?" Gannicus only glanced down before looking back up at Batiatus in silence. "You would sacrifice your life in the memory of hers?"

"I would sacrifice a thousand if I but had them." Gannicus replied. "But it is not Melitta herself I thirst vengeance for. It's Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" The dominus inquired curiously.

"She was devastated when she saw her closest friend dead, and she has barely spoken a word since." Gannicus confessed. "I would see her spirits lifted with vengeance."

"If you had such love for Cassandra," Batiatus asked as he walked around the table to stand next to the gladiator. "Why did you not fight harder in the contest before my father? You could have taken Crixus, and remained here, close to your heart's desires."

"I had heard from Cassandra how her brother has wished to become a champion since she could remember." Gannicus explained. "I wanted Crixus to accomplish that goal."

"So you gave him victory, knowing you losing meant that you would have to give up Cassandra? Batiatus inquired.

"I would do anything for her. And now I ask you to give me chance to get vengeance for the one responsible for her pain." Gannicus spoke as he looked Batiatus in the eyes.

"You would only lose your life. Tullius is forever surrounded not only by his own men, but by good citizens who would quickly come to the aid of such a noble roman." Batiatus explained.

"Then they too shall fall!" Gannicus insisted.

"You do not fucking think!" Batiatus grunted as he grabbed the bill of sale from the table. "This grants ownership to Tullius' lapdog Vettius. You would be sent to the boy's ludus in fucking Nola. A year could pass before you find yourself close enough to Tullius."

"I would suffer a lifetime but to have the chance to strike."

"This house would be the one that suffers! A year of the greatest gladiator in the Republic fighting for those shits! A year of you needing to win each fight against my fucking men in the hopes of gaining an audience with Tullius." Batiatus explained.

"Will he not wish to see the man he has fought so hard to gain, when so delivered?" Gannicus asked.

"In chains, absent weapons." Batiatus stated, but was interrupted by Gannicus who looked at him with an angry look on his face.

"Then I will use my hands!" The gladiator demanded, and Batiatus gave him a long look until he nodded.

"Your desires are well noted." The dominus spoke as he walked to the other side of the table. "I will weigh argument, and come to an answer in the balance." He continued before he ordered the guards to walk forward.

"Dominus." Gannicus spoke before he turned around and was led away by the guards.

* * *

Cassandra POV:

Devastation. Emptiness. Heartache. Those were all things I felt at the moment, as I was standing in the main area of the villa, staring into nothing. No doubt my face was striped red from the tears I've cried all day and my face pale from being unable to eat. I was startled when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was and the corners of my mouth rose slightly when I saw it was Naevia, who was looking at me with worry.

"I worry for you, Cassandra. You have not eaten at all today." She spoke, worrying.

"I am not hungry." I replied without turning towards Naevia. "You must. I do not wish to see you suffer." She insisted and then I turned to look at her.

"Suffer?" I scoffed. "That is all anyone can do in this cursed house."

"You mustn't speak that way, Cassandra." Naevia whispered. "There are some good things in your life because of this place. At least one."

"You're right." I acknowledged causing a smile to grow on Naevia's face. "I made close friends here, my brother has finally become a gladiator, and I fell in love. Now, my closest friend is dead and the man I love is to be sold to a coward. How long will it be until I lose my brother as well?"

The smile on Naevia's face fell as I spoke those words. "Life in this world is extremely hard at times, but I feel that when you have hope, you can get through anything."

"The only way to get through this is with vengeance for the one responsible for Melitta's death." I demanded as I shoved Naevia's hand off my shoulder and walked back inside the villa, not seeing Crixus who was watching me from below.

* * *

Some time later, I was walking through the main room of the villa when the domina walked toward me.

"Cassandra. I would have words." She spoke as she smiled. I quickly walked to her. "Yes, domina?" I asked her, causing her to give a small smile.

"Naevia told me you have not been yourself." Lucretia spoke and I immediately lowered my gaze on the floor. "You grieve for Melitta. I understand how you feel, I feel much the same. She was my bodyslave for a long time, and I've seen how close you two became during the short time you knew each other."

"She was like a sister to me." I whimpered, barely able to hold tears from falling.

"As Gaia was to me." Lucretia admitted. "They were both taken from us too soon. Tullius shall pay for what he did. In fact, my husband plans to do so."

"He does?" I enquired.

"Yes." the domina explained. "Apparently a certain celt insisted to be sold to Tullius. He wishes to be the one who takes Tullius' life."

"Gannicus?" I frowned. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"It seems he loves you more than you believe. Quintus said that he does not wish to see you suffer."

I looked at the domina for a moment until I quietly spoke. "May I go talk with Gannicus?"

"Of course. If you can, please try to talk to the man." The domina nodded and I rushed towards the ludus.

* * *

Later, I was standing in front of the gate to the ludus, hoping to see Gannicus walk by. A moment later the man turned the corner. When he saw me, he walked to the gate.

"Cassandra...-" He started to speak, but I interrupted him with an angry voice.

"Why would you offer to be the one who kills Tullius?" I insisted and the gladiator looked me in the eye as he put his rough on hand on top of mine that weas holding onto the gate. "He is the reason why you suffer so. I only wish to end your suffering."

"You want the dominus to sell you to him, but it could take months for you to have the chance to get close to the man!" I exclaimed in anger. "And even if you could take the coward's life, you would surely die after." I whispered as I took a step closer to the gate."I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you in such a way."

A small smile appeared on Gannicus' face as he leaned his head on the gate while I did the same. He slowly lifted his arm and smoothed his fingers on my smooth cheek.

"I'm sorry." He spoke while smoothing down the dark waves coming down next to my face. "I did not mean to make you angry."

"I know." I sighed.

"I do not like seeing you suffer so." Gannicus assured. "I only wish to punish the one who caused such."

"And there must be a better way to do so than agreeing to be sold to the man." I insisted. "Surely the dominus is planning something."

"He told me he would think of it and come to me with an answer later."Gannicus stated with a determined look on his face. I leaned closer to him so there were only inches between us and put my hands on his cheeks as I looked him in the eye.

"When he gives you an answer..." I spoke as I held his gaze. "Promise me that you'll make sure that despicable coward dies."

"I will." The gladiator promised while leaning closer to me. Just when our lips were going to meet, I heard steps coming toward us. We both pulled away and turned to look beside Gannicus. Crixus was walking toward us and stopped when he was a few feet away from Gannicus. The two men looked at each other and I was worried they might attack each other again until Crixus spoke.

"Can I have a moment with my sister?" He asked calmly, but I could see from his clenched fists that was barely able to keep so calm. Gannicus gave a small nod and slowly pulled his hand away from my face. After giving a small smile to me, he walked away, leaving me with my brother who was glaring at the retreating gladiator.

"Stop it." I demanded and Crixus immediately turned to look at me.

"I don't understand what you see in him." He grunted. "You're far too good for him."

"I know him far better than you do." I insisted. "He's a much better man than you think."

"If he was a good man, he would have told me about screwing my little sister." Crixus growled as he looked me in the eye. "And she should have told me as well."

"I didn't tell you about it because I knew how you would react!" I barked at him. "You have always been more protective of me than you have had to be."

"You're my little sister." He replied. "I promised mother and father that I would take care of you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Crixus!" I insisted. "I can take care of myself!"

Crixus stepped closer to me as he sighed. "I know you can. But you are still my sister. And even though Gannicus is a brother to me like all the other gladiators, I do not trust him with you."

"Then trust me!" I begged as I took hold of Crixus' hand through the gate. "I trust him. And you know me, Crixus. You know I would never trust a person who wasn't truly trustworthy."

"I know." He muttered as he started to calm down.

"I promise you, Crixus. Gannicus would never hurt me. And even if he did, I would hurt him back." I smiled, hoping to assure Crixus. It obviously worked, judging from the small smile that appeared on his face.

"I know you will." He smiled. "You're just as fierce as our mother was."

"And you're just as stubborn and easy to anger as our father." I joked back, causing the smile on Crixus' face to grow as did mine. "If only they were still with us. They would be so proud of you."

Crixus gave a sad smile as he stepped closer. He put his arms throught the holes in the gate and hugged me as best as he could with the barrier between us.

"And we shall continue to make them proud." Crixus swore as I held my head against his warm chest.

* * *

Some time later, I walked to Lucretia in the main area of the villa. When she saw me walking to her, she spoke.

"Did you talk to Gannicus?" She inquired. I nodded. "I did, domina."

"And?" She asked.

"I convinced him not to do anything reckless." I replied. "But I also told him that if he has a chance to get to Tullius, that he would make sure that the man dies." I continued with determination evident in my voice.

"It seems that you are quite like me." Lucretia smiled. "You love the people closest to you and you want vengeance for the things that have been done to them."

"I do, domina. Crixus taught me that." I smiled, remembering every little thing I had learned from my brother during the years.

"What else did he teach you?" The domina inquired, clearly curious.

"He taught me to only trust people who were truly trustworthy."

"He seems like a smart man." Lucretia smiled and I smiled back. "He is, domina."

As we stood there, we soon saw the dominus walking to us.

"Bring oil and a sharpened blade." He commanded the slave following him. "I would be rid of this fucking beard."

The domina and I followed the dominus as he walked away from us.

"Solonius?" The domina asked.

"His courage hardened, and hands set to task." Batiatus answered.

"Then you have come to decision." Lucretia assumed as the dominus turned to look at her.

"One that not even good Tullius will see coming." Batiatus smirked as he looked at me and the other slaves beside me. "Gather my father's ashes, and tell Oenomaus to prepare Gannicus to leave these walls."

I turned towards the other slaves and walked away, but not before I shared a look with Lucretia.

* * *

Later, I was standing at the balcony of the villa with Lucretia and Naevia as we looked at Batiatus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Barca and a few other men who were standing in the training grounds, preparing to leave the ludus. After sharing quick words with the gladiators, Batiatus walked through the gate with the other men following him. Before he walked after them, Gannicus looked up at the balcony and met my eyes. When he gave a small nod, I nodded back with a small smile. As he followed the others, I stayed on the balcony, praying that he would not hurt himself.

* * *

It was the middle of the night as I walked back and forth in front of the gate to the ludus as I was impatiently waiting for the dominus to come back. I was scratching my neck when I heard the familiar clink of metal from outside. I quickly turned around and looked at the gate to the villa grounds. A wide smile appeared on my face when I saw most of the men who had left returning, Gannicus, Oenomaus and of course the dominus among them. After sharing a quick word with Gannicus and Oenomaus, the dominus walked to the gate where I was waiting. I quickly opened the gate for him and then politely stood by the side while I looked at the dominus who was also looking at me.

"Why are you here and not with Lucretia?" The dominus inquired and I looked down on the floor.

"I apologize. The domina asked me to wait for you here to make sure all of you returned unharmed."

"Most of us did, Barca was hurt but he has already gone to see the medicus." Batiatus spoke as I glanced to the training grounds and saw Gannicus still standing there, looking at us.

"And Gannicus?" I asked quietly. I could not see any wounds on the man, but I still wanted to be sure.

"He was unharmed." Batiatus assured, causing a relieved smile to grow on my face.

"Could it be possible for me to talk with him? Only for a moment." I asked, and the Batiatus waved with his hand and nodded. "Go. I will tell Lucretia that you are busy for the night."

"Thank you, dominus." I nodded with a wide smile as I quickly dashed through the gate towards the gladiator. When I was close enough, I jumped towards him, throwing my arms around his neck while I felt him put his strong arms around my waist.


	9. Chapter VIII - The Bitter End

Chapter VIII

The Bitter End

The next morning I was walking towards the chamber of the dominus and the domina to help Naevia to prepare for leaving to the new arena. As I was walking, I suddenly started to feel incredibly sick. I managed to grasp a column just when I bowed to throw up on the floor. When it ended, I kneeled on the floor from the surprise and exhaustion. A moment later, I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at Naevia who looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed my upper back.

"I'm alright." I muttered, still feeling slightly ill. "It must have been something I ate."

"Maybe you should see the medicus." Naevia adviced as she helped me stand up.

"No. I'm sure it will pass." I assured as I looked at her. "If it gets worse, I promise I will go to the medicus."

Naevia nodded as she followed me to help the domina get ready to leave for the games.

* * *

Some time later, both Naevia and I were standing on the pulvinus of the new arena behind the domina and the dominus as they gazed at the massive arena.

"Have eyes ever beheld such a sight?" Batiatus praised.

"The laurel crown of the Republic." The magistrate spoke.

"Its majesty even more evident when viewed from the pulvinus." Varis bragged. The despicable man.

"A great honor to be invited by Tullius." Lucretia gushed with a believable smile on her face.

"One I fear undeserved, yet he is a difficult man to turn from."Batiatus joked with a smirk.

"A fact well known to all present." Cossutius stated, with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I am surprised by his delay." The magistrate remarked. "The opening of the arena has been the only subject on his tongue. Now he stands late to his own celebration."

Moments later Vettius, followed by Solonius walked to the pulvinus, causing all of the romans to look at them. "Apologies. Tullius regrets he will be absent altogether."

"What could wrest him from so high a perch?" The magistrate inquired and Vettius nodded. "Pressing concerns abroad in Antioch. His departure was unexpected."

"The arena would not exist without Tullius." Lucretia chimed. "We would not be standing here, if it weren't for his actions."

"We should halt the celebrations until his return." Batiatus offered

"Agreed. I shall adress the crowd." The magistrate began, but was immediately interrupted by Vettius.

"Tullius sends hard instruction for ceremony to carry without him." He spoke, causing the romans to frown in confusion. "This arena was a gift to his beloved city. He would not see misfortune stand in the way of giving of it."

"A most gracious offer, well recieved." The magistrate nodded. "Come. Haunt Tullius' place by my side, possessing his spirit for the occasion." He continued as he gestured to the empty chair beside him.

"Again, I must offer apology." Vettius explained. "I make preparations to follow Tullius to Antioch."

"And what of your ventures here?" Batiatus wondered. "Your ludus?"

"I am retiring from the lowly call of the lanista," Vettius spoke, clearly trying to annoy Batiatus. "in favour of station more befitting a man of breeding."

"What will become of your men?" Cossutius inquired. "They fight this very day."

"I would not see your brief labours turn to naught." Batiatus spoke with a slight smirk. "Solonius and I can make fair offer to divide them."

"Deeply appreciated, yet unnecessary." Vettius smirked as he turned to look at Solonius. "Solonius and I have already come to terms."

Batiatus looked at Solonius in confusion. "Terms?"

"I have transferred deed to all my gladiators to Solonius," Vettius explained causing Batiatus to glare at Solonius. "under whose noble banner they will fight this day."

"You are indeed blessed, Solonius." The magistrate spoke. "Your ludus now stands above all others in sheer numbers."

"May the gods continue to show favour." The old lanista nodded as he glanced at Batiatus.

"I must take my leave." Vettius spoke as he turned to leave. "Give good Solonius all consideration towards future games. Tullius and I will have it so."

"You are overly generous." Solonius told the young man as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Come. I would see you away." Solonius then turned and walked away with Vettius.

"The boy all but runs from us." Varis spoke as Batiatus and Lucretia looked at each other until they turned to look at Varis.

"Vettius has always been little more than Tullius' pet." Batiatus joked, though he still looked slightly angry. "Is it any wonder he runs to heel when leash is jerked?"

The other romans laughed.

"Let us put absent friends from mind, and turn towards the golries of the day." The magistrate smiled as Lucretia and the others sat down in their seats while Batiatus walked away from the pulvinus, most likely to speak with Solonius.

* * *

Some time later Solonius came back to the pulvinus with Batiatus following and they both took their seats. I saw Lucretia share a few words with Batiatus, but I didn't hear what she said. A moment later we the booing from the crowd.

"What has the crowd in such a state?" Batiatus inquired and Lucretia turned to look at him. "Sextus announces executions before the games begin."

We watched as four slaves were dragged onto the sands, but I couldn't really see what they all looked like, only that two were men and two were women. I looked at Naevia beside me, not really wanting to watch the executions.

"Is that not one of yours, Batiatus? The girl on the end. What was her name?" Cossutius calmly inquired and both Naevia and I immediately turned to look at the slaves on the sands as we took a few steps closer to see clearer.

"Diona." Both Naevia and I whispered, not quite believing what we were seeing. When I quickly glanced at the roman, I saw a smirk on his face.

"Diona, yes." The disgusting man spoke.

"Apologies, Batiatus." The magistrate apologized. "The girl was only rounded up this morning. If you wish her removed to be dealt with personally..."

Naevia and I looked at Batiatus, hoping for him to do something, but we were devastated when he spoke. "No. Let her death stand as a warning to all others who would seek to betray me."

I grasped Naevia's hand as we were forced to watch the slaves. We didn't hear what the romans said after because we were both looking at Diona, hoping she would meet our eyes. When she did, tears started to roll down my face. Just when I thought our lives had changed for the better, this happens. We watched as the executioner slowly thrusted his sword into the necks of the slaves, taking their lives while the crowd roared. As the executioner got closer to Diona, I squeezed Naevia's hand as hard as I could, both trying to seek comfort from each other. When the executioner got to Diona and put his sword on her neck, both Naevia and I were surprised to see Diona give a small smile and a nod toward us as if she wanted us to go on without her. We both gave a slow nod to her as tears pored down our faces, and a moment later we watched as Diona gave her final breath as the executioner pulled his sword away from her neck and threw her on the sand, with blood pouring down onto the ground.

* * *

No POV:

Below the arena, Gannicus was sitting on a piece of stone, waiting for the fights when Oenomaus came to stand beside him.

"You will face Tasgetius and Synetos in the match before the Primus." The doctore spoke and the gladiator looked at his swords. "Our days have been filled. Show all of Capua why you are considered such a prize. Fight, and honour the House of Batiatus."

"There are many things I would die for." Gannicus spoke as he shook his head slightly. "Many things I deserve to die for, yet this house is no longer among them."

"Then fight for her." Oenomaus spoke, causing Gannicus to look up at him. "Every life you take. The blood you shed. She will be up on the pulvinus watching you."

Gannicus stood up and looked at his old friend with determination. "Then I shall fill her eyes."

Oenomaus gave Gannicus a small nod until both men turned to look at another gladiator.

"Crixus!" The doctore spoke as the man he called, stood up. No longer did Crixus have the tangled hair or the rugged beard. Now he had short and clean hair and his face was smooth."You are first. Ready!"

Crixus slowly stood up as he held onto his sword and shield. Then he walked to Gannicus and the two men looked at each other.

"Gannicus." Crixus started. "There is something I have to tell you before I go out there."

"What might that be?" Gannicus asked, grasping his swords, ready to defend himself against the gaul.

"I merely wished to give you my blessings." Crixus assured.

"For what?" The celt frowned.

"I recieved quite the lecture from Cassandra yesterday." Crixus spoke. "Apparently I have to believe that you're good enough for her."

Gannicus smiled slightly. "She did, did she?"

"Yes." The gaul continued as he took a step towards Gannicus. "She seems to trust you with her heart even though I do not. She told me that trusting her would be enough."

"Then you will not attack me again?" Gannicus joked, causing Crixus to smile a little.

"No." Crixus assured. "But if you ever hurt her, I will kill you so quickly you will not even see it coming." He continued, and from the look in his eyes, Gannicus knew it wasn't only a threat but a promise.

* * *

Cassandra POV:

Some hours later, the primus was upon us. Some of the men from the House of Batiatus had lost their lives, but most of them were still alive and well, Gannicus and Crixus among them. They had both done well in their fights and now they were no doubt getting ready below as torches were being places around the arena before the final fight between the gladiators of both houses. And I was becoming increasingly more worried for Solonius has twice the men Batiatus has. I hoped Gannicus and Crixus could put their personal differences aside for the night, for I did not wish to see either of them men dead. Moments later, the crowd started to cheer as the gladiators of both houses walked to the sands in new armor. When all of them had gathered to the centre, the magistrate stood up.

"Many have fought this day. Many have died, their blood staining the sands. Yet this arena towers above all others in the Republic. It is a vast beast. And yet it hungers!"

As the crowd cheered, I looked at the gladiators on the sands and I wasn't surprised to see Gannicus already looking straight at me, causing me to give him a wide smile.

"Two great houses face each other. Yet every man must ultimately stand for himself and himself alone."

Suddenly my gaze with Gannicus was broken when I saw slaves run to the sands while carrying jugs. They began to pour what looked like oil into a circle around the gladiators.

"What are they doing?" Lucretia asked.

"It matters not." Her husband answered her.

"Fire burns within their breasts." The magistrate spoke. "And it is fire that shall bind them in final contest!" He announced as slaves lit the oil aflame with torches while I looked on in shock. "Fall to the sands beyond the flames, and find yourself removed from the primus. Fall within them, and be removed from this world. Take position!"

As the gladiators took their positions, I watched in fear when I saw that Solonius truly had twice thhe men. When the gladiators were in two lines, ready to attack, I found Gannicus with my eyes and he was once again looking at me. He obviously saw the fear on my face for he gave me a nod and that wide smirk of his. I calmed down slightly as I waited impatiently for the fight to begin.

"Split heaven with the sound of your fury!" The magistrate demanded as he lifted his fist into the air. A moment later he quickly brought it down. "Begin!"

I immediately turned to look at the sands as the gladiators ran towards each other and started the fight. As the fight went on, I couldn't decide where to look for there was so much going on. Mostly I managed to watch Gannicus get beaten by Solonius' men. However, he quickly shook it off and began to do better. My gaze was shifted when I saw Crixus being thrown onto the sand, too near to the fiery ring. Luckily, he managed to get up and after, he and Gannicus both got rid of multiple men. I was shocked when I saw Ashur thrust his sword into Dagan's stomach, killing the other syrian. Although I knew they did not care for each other, I didn't know it was so bad. However, I was even more shocked when I saw Crixus hit Ashur's leg with his sword, snapping the syrian's leg bone. Then he threw the man onto the other side of the ring and suddenly ran towards the last of Solonius' men who had managed to throw Gannicus onto the ground. In a moment, he managed to get up and the two men fought against the giant man. Suddenly the man managed to slash his sword against Crixus' stomach, causing me to grasp Naevia's hand in fear for my brother.

Just when the large gladiator was going to give the finishing blow, Gannicus parried the sword with a large shield, while pushing Crixus so hard that he was thrown to the other side of the ring. I had never been as thankful for anyone as I was for Gannicus at that moment. I watched in both fear and hope as Gannicus tried to overpower the much larger man, but I was shocked when he recieved multiple hits onto his face until he was thrown onto the ground on his stomach. While I waited in fear for Gannicus to get up, the massive gladiator cheered. Just when I saw him trying to thrust his spear into Gannicus' back, the man suddenly rolled away and stood up. During what seemed like the blink of an eye, Gannicus snapped the spear into half and thrusted the sharp end into the larger gladiator's neck, causing blood to shoot out everywhere. After seconds of silence, the silent crowd jumped up and cheered for the magnificent end to the primus as did the dominus and domina. When I understood what had just happened, I threw my arms around Naevia's neck in excitement and after getting over the shock of me suddenly jumping onto her, she put her arms around my waist, obviously glad that I was so happy after the bad things that had happened during the day. Soon I pulled away and after a moment to catch my breath, I looked at the dominus and domina who were also excited for the win.

"Yes! The House of Batiatus stands fucking triumphant!" Batiatus exclaimed in excitement and then looked at the other romans. "Apologies."

"None required." Sextus laughed. "A most impressive showing."

"I do but honour this city!" Batiatus bragged. "And my champion continues to do the same."

"I have mind towards your man for my own games." Cossutius announced, clearly impressed with the fight.

"As do I." Varis agreed. "Listen how he ignites the crowd."

The crowd was cheering loudly and calling Gannicus' name while Gannicus had his arms in the air. He was clearly happy that he won but I had no doubt that he was extremely tired after such a long and hard fight. My face was almost hurting from the wide smile I had from the poverwhelming happiness.

However, the moment of happiness was quickly ended by Solonius' words.

"Would they not forever remember this day, and the men responsible for it, if Gannicus was granted freedom?"

I glanced at Naevia as we were both confused and then turned to look at Batiatus.

"Freedom?" He wondered, also confused beyond words. Solonius turned to look at him.

"I would have granted the same in deference to the crowd, had my man survived." He claimed as Batiatus and Lucretia looked at him in disbelief.

"An excellent suggestion." Sextus said as he turned towards Batiatus and Lucretia. "You can always train another gladiator. Yet to conclude the opening ceremonies with such a blessing..."

I looked at Lucretia in desperation, and when she turned to look at me, I shook my head, begging for her to do something. But before she had the chance to speak, Batiatus sat down.

"As I said, I but honour this city." He agreed and looked at Lucretia. After he turned away, Lucretia looked at me, and when I saw the troubled look in her eyes, I knew there was nothing she could do. I looked on as the magistrate stood up to address the crowd.

"Gannicus has proven himself to the city of Capua! Let him be rewarded... With freedom!"

I took a step forward to look at Gannicus and saw that he was staring me in the eye with his arms by his side in defeat. At first he looked at me with confusion, but when I saw from his eyes what his reward truly meant, tears began to fall down my cheeks. Gannicus started to shake his head as if ready to say no, but I shook my head with more tears falling down, trying to tell him that it was no use. He would have to leave the ludus. And he would have to leave me behind.

* * *

The next morning, I was just waking up in the chambers for me and Naevia, when I saw how high the sun was. The domina had ordered me to get some rest immediately after coming back from the arena. I had planned to sneak away to talk to Gannicus, but it seemed that the excitement had caused me to fall asleep. When I realized how late I had woken up, I got up from the bed as quickly as I could and barely managed to tie my dress together, when I was already running out of the room. When I got to the balcony, I only glanced to see if Gannicus was leaving yet. When I saw him saying goodbye to his brothers, I took a sharp turn and ran toward the stairs that led to the ludus, but before I could go down them, Naevia ran to me and suddenly stood in front of me as if to prevent me from going down.

"Naevia." I asked, desperate to get down to the ludus before it was too late. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go down there." She whispered, but I would listen to none of it.

"I have to!" I exclaimed. "Please move away before it's too late!"

"Cassandra...-" She started to speak, but I quickly pushed her away and ran down the stairs towards the gate to the training grounds. As I ran toward it, I could see Gannicus had just said goodbye to Oenomaus and was just walking to the gate away from the villa grounds. Only moments before he could walk out, I ripped open the ludus gate and all of the gladiators turned to look at the metallic sound. But I did not glance at them, not even my brother, I was only looking at one person standing on the sand. Without stopping, I ran to Gannicus as fast I could and threw my arms as tight around his neck as I could, with tears flowing down my cheeks while he wrapped those familiar, warm and strong arms around me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. But I didn't care.

"You can't leave." I spoke to him, desparate to make him stay.

"I have to."I heard him whisper into my ear. I pulled away so my forehead leaned into his and I could see that he was barely able to keep his eyes from tearing up.

"No, you can't leave me!" I begged loudly, not caring if everyone heard me.

"I have to, you know that." He spoke while I shook my head. "There's nothing I can do."

"No, there has to be something...!" I cried, but he put his hands on my wet cheeks.

"There isn't." He insisted with a lone tear falling down his cheek. I stayed silent, looking him in the eye helplessly. As I looked at him, I saw him pull his hands away and put them behind his neck. A moment later he pulled away the silver and black chain he had always had around his neck. He lowered his hands and took hold of one of my hands. He slowly opened my fist with his fingers and dropped the chain in my hand.

"I was given this when I became champion of this house." He explained as I looked him in the eye. "Hold onto it for me. You can give it back when we meet again."

"But when?" I begged and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I don't know." Gannicus whispered. "But I know we'll be reunited one day."

"But when? What if I can't find you? What if...-" My ranting was interrupted by Gannicus covering my lips with his in a kiss full of desperation and passion but also agony. A moment later Gannicus pulled away and gave me that familiar grin.

"I love you, you know that?" He said he once again smoothed my cheek with his rough fingers. "I never believed I could actually find someone who could love me."

"Maybe most women ran away because of your overwhelming confidence." I managed to joke even though I was still crying a bit.

"What wouldn't I be confident about? I obviously have great skills in the arena." He spoke as a smirk grew on his face. "And elsewhere."

A deep blush appeared on my face as I saw a hand land on Gannicus' shoulder. We both turned to look at whose hand it was, and weren't surprised to see that it was my brother's.

"I don't want to hear you talking about those things." Crixus said, barely able to contain a smile. "Especially with my little sister."

"Crixus, enough." I reprimanded my brother, but the two men only smiled at each other.

"Don't worry, my love." Gannicus began, his name of endearment causing me to blush again. "Crixus and I are in an understanding about you."

"An understanding?" I asked in confusion.

"I only promised him that if he were to hurt you, I would kill him." Crixus explained as the smiles on both his and Gannicus' face grew. I only stared at them in disbelief as the two men grasped each other's arms in goodbye as they looked at each other.

"Take care of her for me, would you, Crixus?" Gannicus asked and my brother nodded.

"I will." He promised. "And don't forget. We still haven't had the chance to fight in proper contest."

"I know." Gannicus acknowledged as they let go of each other and turned to look at me. I glanced at both of them, and then looked at Gannicus.

"Make sure he behaves." Gannicus told me while nodding slightly toward Crixus.

"I will. Though I've had to make sure he behaves for years already." I smiled as I leaned closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He answered as he gave me a smaller, but just as passionate kiss as before, and then slowly pulled away.

"We'll be reunited. I promise." He spoke as he still held onto the hand of mine that wasn't holding onto the chain.

"I know." I responded with a sad smile. Moments later he slowly let go of my hand and turned around, leaving me in my brother's arms as I watched the love of my life walk away from me for who knows how long. Months? Years? Decades? How long would I have to wait to have him back?

One day, a few weeks later I found out that he had left a piece of himself behind. That day, I found out that I was with child.

* * *

 **A/N (PLEASE READ!)**

And there it is! This chapter and the previous one were both part of one big chapter that I decided to put into two because it was way too long. And unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the story, but DON'T WORRY! More is coming. I've already started to watch through Blood and Sand but it'll take some time until I finish it. Loving A Gladiator is the first story I've finished in a LONG time and because I'm super excited about this story, I might write short one shots that take place between Gods of the Arena and Blood and Sand, especially if the next part of the series takes a really long time to write. So if there are anything you want me to write a one shot about, put it in a review! :D


	10. A Sequel?

What's up, everyone? I hope all of you have had a great summer. My summer was pretty good, I was in greece for a week with my mom, and it was so hotI burned my shoulders! Anyway, I've been super busy this summer because of not only the trip but because of the everpresent anxiety and slight depression that pretty much has prevented me from doing anything besides playing videogames so I haven't really written anything.

But, I have had LaG in the back of my mind all summer, and now that I'm starting to feel better, I've been thinking about things I want to have in the sequel. However, the big sequel that'll take place during Blood and Sand will more than likely take a quite long time to write, one of the reasons being that Gannicus isn't present in that season so I want to really give Cassandra scenes that will build her character and that will also build up to a huge moment. I won't give any spoilers, but she'll really come into her own during a certain massacre.

So, while I plan the sequel, I've been thinking about putting up a sequel that will be like a group of one shots between Gods of the Arena and Blood and Sand, if anyone of you would be interested to read stuff like that before the main sequel. I have a few ideas for one shots, but if there's anything you guys want me to write about, leave a review and I'll read your ideas. And if I decide to write about someone's idea, I promise to leave yout name in the start of the chapter!

Alexandria1327 ~


	11. AN: One Shot Series!

Sorry, this is not a chapter. This is just me announcing to everyone that the first chapter of the one shot series is up and ready to read! :D


	12. A Very Important AN! Please Read!

**Please Read This!**

Hey guys, Alexandria1327 here! Sorry that I keep writing author notes and not actual chapters, but I seriously need you guys' help. I'm not sure if all of you have noticed, but I've had a poll on my profile page about something very important to the plot. The is about what Cassandra should have now that she's preggers. A boy, a girl, two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl. I'm having serious difficulties deciding and I've been hoping that you guys would help by voting on the poll. As of now, only two of you have voted so far. Since there are only that many votes, I've gotten an idea of sorts. Let's say, if there are maybe... 10 votes in this month, just for starters, I might have a surprise for you guys in the next thing I put up here, either in an actual chapter of an A/N! :)


End file.
